The God Of Thunder's Mistress
by justsomeone2010
Summary: Thor's a prince. Imogen's a maid. But when she catches the god's attention and she is forced to accept generous job offer to help keep her family together, it brings the two closer than they could have imagined. Thor x OC WARNING: Lemon starts at Chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_How did it come to this?,_ Thor wondered numbly in his head as his lips moved against Imogen's. How had the God of Thunder been so seduced by a servant girl?

Then her keen fingers tapped at the secrets of his armour, peeling in away in the most alluring way possible and Thor had his answer. His mouth mashed demandingly against hers as his arms crushed her small, perfect body to his. She moaned into his mouth and Thor felt something inside him growl with animalistic possession.

They fell back onto the sheets of his bed.

God, she was perfect, he thought breathlessly as he kissed down her neck. Her fingers wove in his locks of hair, urging him on in his caresses. Thor obliged willingly. Everything about her was stunning, from the sheen in her raven hair right down to the shape of her fingernails. She was an absolute goddess, more and more of her revealed to him as they lost themselves in the throes of passion.

Thor's teeth nipped at her soft skin as her body moulded with his, and suddenly he didn't care what had brought them there.

She was here. And she was his...

It was safe to say Thor was not enjoying his 'kingship' lessons. He understood they were important and on most days they were enjoyable: visiting the people, managing business concerning the realm, and so on...yeah, he liked that!

But then there were these days, where Thor wished he were anyone else but the Prince of Asgard.

He stood with Odin at the head of the Great Hall, alone - save for the two guards that held the girl down on her knees. She stared up at the two royals through her somewhat straggled hair. Her arms were held out to the sides, the guards holding her by her wrists and shoulders, forcing her to kneel before her superiors.

She looked unnervingly calm, Thor thought, his inner brow furrowing. In reality though, he could betray no emotion.

"You have been accused of stealing from the house of Odin." he said in as might a voice as he could muster, though he felt a part of him shrivel inside. He'd give anything to be spared the task of dealing with criminals and their punishments, especially when they were women. "What say yo to this crime?"

A smile flickered at her lips.

Odd, Thor thought, unable to supress his frown a second time. Surely one accused of theft, dismissal from her employers and a month's time in jail would have nothing to smile about.

"Guilty." she said clearly. Almost proudly.

Thor felt his gut twist.

The girl was a servant of the palace, recognisable by her white, pristine gown and the gold broach at its shoulder. And she'd stolen. There was no question of her guilt, but Thor had to admit he'd never expected her to admit it so readily! Still, just looking over this girl, he knew there was something wrong about her..

"Thor." Odin's deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Thor glanced over his shoulder at his father, stood by his throne. "What say you to this plea?"

The prince gulped and turned forward again. "Guilty." he finally forced out. His eyes bore down (albeit somewhat hesitantly due to the sentence he knew he must deliver) into the girl's. She met them squarely, with a glint. "What is your name?"

Her lips pricked again at the corners. "Imogen." she said. "Of the blacksmith's household."

"Then you have brought shame upon your mother and father." Thor went on in a booming voice. He tried to see her as a cold hearted thief rather than a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. The cold hearted bit wasn't hard. "Your name will be carved in stone for all to see, so all of Asgard will know what you have done-"

"NO!"

There was an almighty crash as the wooden doors of the great hall swung wide open and a new girl filled the gap, dressed in the same white dress and pin as the accused. Thor's serious look melted in surprise. Even the guards slackened their hold, they and the prisoner turning to see the new comer.

Thor noted the flash of panic in the accused's eyes, before he turned his own back to the girl.

Her hair was raven black, and splayed around her face. Her cheeks were pink, breath heaving slightly from running, though the colour suited her against her porcelain skin. She had a small face, with high cheek bones with round, gleaming violet eyes that blazed with anger.

Then the guards rushed through the open doors and seized her arms too.

"No!" she shrieked as she squirmed against their hold, her tiny strength doing nothing to stop the guards dragging her back the way she came. "You have to listen to me! She's not the real - umph!"

Her shouts were muffled as a hand closed over her mouth, words too unclear to make out. She was half way out the door already.

Thor couldn't explain his thudding heart, fuelling from the adrenaline of the situation, nor could he explain what he did next: his hand shot out in command. "Stop!" he thundered around the hall.

Everyone froze, all eyes turning to the prince in question. It took everything Thor had not to blush. He dropped his hand and motioned for the new girl to move closer before anybody - most importantly, his father behind him - could ask. She slipped forwards instantly, shedding the guard's hands like a garment.

She didn't stop until she was level with the thief. Her eyes flickered darkly to the girl. Thor noted with interest how passionately it was returned.

"What were you saying?" he asked, knowing his pride depended on what the girl would reveal.

She took in a deep breath before she rolled her fiery orbs to the prince. Her hand pointed to the kneeling girl. "She's not the real Imogen." she said slowly and clearly, so there was no mistaking her words. "I am. She's trying to frame me." her eyes roamed back to the girl in distaste. "_She_ is Elga of the Innkeeper's family. "

Thor's frowning orbs flickered between the two glowering girls, mind working furiously. "_You_ are the blacksmith's daughter?" he asked, for absolute clarification. Imogen nodded. "And did you commit this crime?"

_Stupid question_, his mind scolded. _The imposter already confessed!_ He cleared his throat, with an embarrassment no one - mercifully - pointed out.

"No." Imogen said firmly. "She has been trying to have me dismissed from the palace for many a week, trying to blemish my reputation with dishonour."

Thor cocked his head to the side. "You defend your name?"

"I defend my _job_." A smile flickered through her gasp. "My pride comes second."

Thor shifted where he stood. Now this was interesting - someone who valued their mediocre job as a servant over the pride of theirs family's name ... Thor doubted he'd ever met such a being before. Or ever would again! This Imogen was most definitely intriguing.

And most importantly, her eyes did not lie.

"Why would this maiden seek vengeance upon you?" he asked her, losing himself in her steady fast determined orbs. Quite the same look his often held. "Have you offended her?"

Imogen opened her mouth to speak -

"She's a harlot!" the girl on her knees shrieked. Imogen's jaw clamped shut and she glared venomously. Elga wasn't deterred, turning her wild eyes to the prince. "She stole my betrothed from me, leading him on with poisonous promises that only a _whore_ would deliver-"

"How dare you!" Imogen's voice was no more than a hissing whisper but it cut through the hall like a sword.

"She's a vixen to this realm and all around her, and should be thrown out on the streets where she and all her wretched family belong -"

"Enough!"

Thor cut off the girls maddening rant with a booming order, silence following swiftly in its wake. His eyes pierced through the imposter, glad when she whimpered under his gaze. _Cold hearted indeed_, he thought.

Imogen's head shook slowly at Elga and Thor watched her carefully. Her eyes were solid and proud - he didn't believe this girl was guilty of anything. Her composure just seemed above that when put beside the mad hysterics of the Innkeeper's daughter! No, there was no doubt in Thor's mind; if Elga's betrothed had indeed left her, it was through no advances on Imogen's behalf.

"You have brought upon yourself a greater shame than what you already faced." he said in a dark voice to the estranged girl. "To commit a crime in its own is despicable, but to then blame your misdoings on an innocent another out of spite..." words failed him as to explain the rush of rage and disgust towards the being on her knees before him. "You will face six months in the prisons and be removed from your post. Your _true_ name shall be carved in stone, so your treachery will be known to all and not just those present this day." he glowered over the girl's pitiful form one last time before he gave the guards command to begin to remove her. "I hope in that time you discover a shred of honesty and decency within yourself."

He watched, satisfied, as the Innkeepers daughter was dragged from the Hall, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

Had he gone too far?, he wondered. No, he quickly abashed. Her actions proved her to be a danger to the palace and her companions, driven on by such maddening reasoning. Thor was certain the punishment would be harsh for her, but he hoped that would only drill the lesson in deeper.

His eyes lowered down to the real Imogen, still flaring slightly from the ordeal. Her orbs were a touch calmer than before though.

She nodded to the prince, and curtseyed as was fit, bowing her head.

"Well done, Thor." Odin's hand clamped down on Thor's shoulder. He couldn't tear Thor's eyes from Imogen though, as she straightened up and her piercing gaze shone up at him. "You handled your first task with great wisdom."

Imogen bowed her head again. "My Prince."

Thor watched helplessly as she turned and started to walk to the door. He wanted to go after her. To speak to her. There were more matters on his mind he wished to resolve.

But his father's hand on his shoulder reminded him of his place: he wouldn't allow the Prince of Asgard to run after a servant girl, no matter how unique and beautiful she may be. Thor longed to reach out his hand to stop her. He watched her own petit hands as she walked. Everything about her was sweet and delicate.

Not as a servant.

His brain swam with wonder, and he cursed his title more than ever as it trapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thor searched for weeks.

His time with his father took up a great deal of his days, but every spare minute he could snatch, the prince was leafing through the servants wherever he might find them. He wanted to find Imogen. He wanted to find the blacksmith's daughter.

He knew in his heart it was not proper. Princes did not seek servants. Not specific ones at least. It - they - was below his concern.

Yet he was concerned. Very much concerned. He feared he would search every inch of the palace if that was what it took to find her. He knew he could simply go to her house to seek her, knowing who her father was... but at the same time he couldn't. The unwritten law wasn't that a prince should not pursue a servant: it was that a prince should not get _caught_ pursuing a servant. And walking through such a stretch of town, when he had the palace blacksmith to tend to his needs, would definitely draw suspicion.

Still, Thor was almost at wit's end. He was almost considering asking the maids if they knew her name and duties!

That would certainly have the matter resolved - by Odin, when word reached him. Thor would never see Imogen again.

Then one day, Thor saw her.

The glint of her raven black hair in the sunlight was unmistakable, such a stark beautiful contrast to her pearly gown. And of all the places she could be - she was tidying his room.

Thor closed the door quietly behind him as he entered, sealing away any prying eyes from invading on them. He walked up behind her with silent steps as she made his bed, completely oblivious to the god's presence as she hummed herself a tune. For a moment, Thor just watched her.

She was truly not suited to being a servant. Oh, her work was impeccable, no mistake about it! But her hands, so dainty and delicate, were not made to be worn away by the work of a maid's labour. Thor could tell how soft they were just by looking at them. It was not the lifestyle she'd been born into. Her hair ran in waves down her back, rippling when she shook her head as she straightened up.

Thor's throat ran dry, knowing his discovery was imminent. Instantly, he felt foolish - he could feel the mightiest of foes with one strike of Mjolnir, and yet a mere _woman_ had him anxious? Ludicrous! ... but true.

He decided to take control of the situation again.

He cleared his throat and Imogen span round, her violet orbs wide and startled.

Suddenly Thor could truly understand why Elga's betrothed had left her in pursuit of Imogen - she was indeed a _goddess_ with her beauty. Now close up, Thor could fully appreciate just how stunning she truly was. His eyes scoured over every sharp, precise wave of her hair, every slight, feminine angle of her curves and the delicate, unblemished colour of her skin.

He dared think she might be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Then she remembered herself and her eyes darted down out of sight. "My Lord, I'm sorry." she stammered. "I did not think you would be returning so soon."

A sudden burst of courage lead Thor's finger to curl gently under her chin and lift her eyes up to his once more. They held none of the blaze from the Hall, but the strength behind their gleam was simply mesmerising.

"I-I should go." she finally squeaked. She ducked around the prince. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, wait!" Thor turned and caught her wrist before she could run. Her eyes swivelled back to him face, swirling with colour. He loosened his hold slightly, but did not trust her enough to let her go. "I have been seeking you out for a long time." he said slowly and clearly. "There are more questions I wish to have answers to."

For a moment, Imogen just froze. Her eyes just stared as if she were trying to work out if the prince was toying with her or not. Her mouth opened but she didn't speak, her body tense and on alert.

Thor tried to ease her. He inched closer so there was not such a stretch of distance between them and his orbs gleamed, insisting his sincerity.

Finally, Imogen settled her curious orbs on his and took a breath. "Ask away."

Her body relaxed, melting into his hold and Thor breathed a sigh of relief. Now for the answers.

"Did you really mislead that woman's betrothed?"

_What?, _his mind screamed. That hadn't been on the list to ask her! Where had that come from?! The prince's mind cleared with the absolute horror of what he had just asked. Hadn't he assured himself all along that she was not a harlot, that she was a decent, honest girl? How he'd done that based on nothing but one meeting he did not know, but... the words were out and he could not take them back.

He focussed his eyes back on Imogen's face to see her reaction. He blinked: she was _smirking_.

"Perhaps once upon a time." her eyes shone, looking skywards as the memories came back. "Years ago. Before he met Elga we had a brief romance ourselves. I guess when he saw me again he remembered what we once had. I didn't meet his advanced though. I refuse to step back into the past."

A smile flickered over Thor's lips too. At least she was indeed as innocent as she'd first proclaimed.

"You could have built a new future together rather than dwell in the past." His eyes shone.

"Only he was not mine to build with." she fired back with calm certainty. "I would not steal another woman's man."

Thor let her words roll through his head. For one so beautiful she had a wondrous amount of modesty. She could have any man she wanted and she composed herself with such dignity and pride, it was truly admirable. She took no advantage of her beauty.

Then the real questions cut through Thor's mind, and he had to know.

"You are the blacksmiths daughter." he started, eye roaming up and down Imogen's form. He had no doubt she would look better in something other than a servants uniform. "You should not have to work. Let alone as a _maid_."

Her eyebrows lifted in defence. "I am a maid of the palace, and that is a station above most women."

"You know that is not what I'm asking."

A blacksmiths trade was bountiful. He would have no trouble pulling in a substantial deal of money and trading's for a day's work, caring for his family with profitable ease. So why was the daughter of one in such a lowly job? By all logic, her only work in life should be to search for a husband!

Imogen shifted where she stood, eyes suddenly losing their boldness. They flickered between the prince and the floor, and Thor knew he'd struck a nerve.

"Does your father's trade not bring in enough money to feed the house?" Thor probed when she stayed silent.

Finally, Imogen gulped. "For the house yes." she said, eyes gleaming innocently. "But not for my mother. The medicine she requires is quite beyond what my father alone could provide."

Thor blinked.

A thousand things were roaming through his mind at the girls words. At the top though, was glistening admiration; she would lower herself so readily for the sake of her family's wellbeing. She truly did not cease to fascinate him over and over again the more time he spent with her.

"Your mother is ill?" he asked softly, as he focussed once more on the detail of her words. Imogen nodded. "Is it serious?"

Another nod. This one accompanied with somewhat glistening eyes. She rubbed a hand over them angrily.

"There is no shame in crying." Thor reassured, boldly moving his hands to cup her small shoulders comfortingly. His heart thudded for reasons he couldn't name. Perhaps he was afraid she would shrug him off and reject him. Or maybe it was something even more primal than that: they were so close, and Thor could not deny her beauty shone out at him like she was a star. Dazzling, he thought...

Imogen sniffed, refusing to let tears fall. "Crying won't earn the money to get my mother well. Working will."

Thor couldn't deny he was disappointed. He wanted to see the pearly drops leave her eyes, for them to trail enviously down her flawless cheeks, radiating her beauty back at him even deeper than before. She was strong willed though, defiant. Like him.

His mind raced for a solution.

"A maid's job will do little to help you in your endeavours." he said softly. "Even one in the palace." He gulped, searching for a way to phrase his idea delicately. "I can give you a more advanced job that will lift your income substantially... if that is what you wish?" he added onto the end considerately.

Imogen's eyes gleamed at him. "I'd do anything." she blurted instantly. "I need the money."

Thor's heart did summersaults but he knew she had not fully connected his meaning. His anxieties fluttered again. "I could give you a new job that would raise your title, though you must understand I ask of nothing in return." his eyes bore honestly into hers. "Nothing. If you need the money, this job will provide more than enough - though I mean no inappropriate advances on my part in suggesting it."

Her eyes frowned warily. As they ought to, Thor thought. What he was suggesting would change her life and station dramatically. And her reputation... "What would this job entail?" she asked suspiciously.

Thor sucked in a breath - then caught himself. He was doing it again. He was forgetting who he was. His hands tightened their grip on her shoulders as his proud will settled back into place. He was the prince of Asgard. Asking was merely being polite. If he really wanted her, he could order it and there'd be nothing she could do.

Then his humility cut in again. He wasn't doing this for his own desires. He was doing it to help her, to give her what she needed to heal her mother of her illness.

Though why he was doing it for a servant girl, he could not explain...

His hand trailed down her arm until it found her hand. He was a prince. He had nothing to be ashamed of; his intentions were noble.

He took up her fingers in his and led them to his lips tenderly, eyes glittering down at her along her skin. Her hands were every bit as soft as he'd imagined as he breathed his words gently: "A doxy of Thor would bring in payment enough for what you require."

Her hand snatched away. She cradled her fingers protectively to her chest as she backed away, her eyes shocked, her mouth gaping.

"You want me to be your _whore_?" she gasped out, horrified. "That would destroy me!"

"I thought you didn't care about your name?" he asked with raised eyebrows, recounting what she'd said in the Hall. He was surprised he could still remember that...

Imogen bit her lip, tearing her eyes away to the side.

Thor took advantage of her moment of vulnerability: he stepped forward and closed the gap again, once again cupping her shoulders. Firmer than before.

"Do not mistake my intentions." Thor rumbled in a deep voice, drawing her gaze back to him. "I told you I ask nothing in return, though you would reap the full rewards a job of this station would provide. All it would require on your part would be commitment. You must answer when I call, whenever it be. You would live in the palace and be fed and cared for at our expense. You would have a room of your own, though it would be my chambers you report to when I ask for you." His orbs pierced into hers. She was still alarmed. "I promise you I have no dishonourable intentions."

Imogen said nothing, her mouth hanging open. Thor kept silent, letting the thoughts run through her head.

It was a good offer he proposed. The living in the palace part alone would be tempting. Thor guessed if she was desperate enough to stoop to servants work for her wages, she was willing to spare every penny they could. Her living costs could go towards her mother's medicine funds if she lived in the palace.

And then there was the pay itself: they would never have to scrape for the money for the medicine ever again. And women of Thor always received gifts from the god. He could make his own contribution to her cause.

Finally, she gulped and a blush ran over her cheeks. "You - you would not take advantage of me?"

Her eyes were lowered, but Thor didn't need to see them to read the anxious flicker he knew to be there. His palm found her cheek and angled her round, glistening orbs up to his, losing himself in their molten violet depths.

"I mean to help you." he said sincerely. "You would need to come to my room at nights, to keep up the pretence on the outside, though I would not ask _anything_ of you. I swear it."

He hoped she would accept.

Truly, he meant what he said, but he _was_ a man_._ Even if it were a lie, he'd be proud to boast he had this woman in his bed at night as his lover. It was something he couldn't imagine himself getting tired of.

Imogen herself was captivating. The very idea that she would be coming to his room to stay the night made his trousers feel tight! Thor was a man of his word though and would do his best to stay chivalrous. If nothing else, he would settle for getting to know her. He didn't imagine it would be hard to pass the nightly hours if he had her wondrous features to examine at his leisure.

The breath hitched in her throat slightly as her glistening gaze lifted to his again. "Why?" she gasped. "Why would you do this? You're the _prince_ for Odin's sake - why..."

She clamped a hand over her mouth and rolled her eyes away again, as if she did not trust herself.

Thor grinned. These glimpses of her more vulnerable side were truly a treasure to him. They fed his ego generously. He shifted closer and stroked her cheek with his thumb, easing her unsure gaze back to him. "Because you need help, and I can give it. There need be no other reason than common decency."

"You'd be deceiving your kingdom. Your _family_." her head shook lightly, her hand moving to cover his on her face. "Prince's don't do that for servant girls."

"You can doubt the plausibility of my actions all you wish, but it will not make them any less certain. However, you can always refuse."

Her eyes hardened slightly, though the touch of her fingers remained gentle. "You can always refuse to let me refuse."

Thor's smirk deepened. Clever, he thought, trying to catch him out like that. She was indeed and most intriguing girl. Thor always appreciated wit. "You still doubt the integrity of my offer?"

"When people ask for whores they don't normally have innocent intentions."

"I did not ask. I offered." Thor didn't like the word whore. He preferred mistress. Much more dignified. Suitable for Imogen's proud nature. "And can it be considered a true request when all I ask of your services is your company?"

"That would only be known to us. To all of Asgard I would be the whore Elga accused me to be."

Thor liked her. It was official. She did not have the meek personality of the other servant girls, who thought themselves to be beneath him as was widely expected. Imogen treated him as her equal. Well, as equal as she dared considering she knew, if he wanted to, he could kill her before another breath left her lips.

But he was not like that, even she knew. He wouldn't hurt her. She could feel the strength behind the hands that cradled her cheek and shoulder, but had every faith it would never be turned against her.

She drew in a shuddering breath. "I need the money." she said more to herself than to Thor.

Her eyes lifted to Thor's, and he knew he had her long before the words left her lips.

"I accept."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thor walked back to his chambers with a sly look on his face. The sun was setting, and his business for the day was done at last; his stride carrying him back to the place he was looking forward to being the most.

He'd requested for Imogen to be present in his chambers for when he returned from his meeting with Odin. She hadn't yet been move up to her station (though it came first in Thor's list of priorities for the day ahead) and so his summon had had to go through the servant's quarters. Good, he thought. Open and known to all. That would hide suspicion.

He was fully expecting a not very happy woman to bed sat on his bed though. Thor didn't doubt Imogen's pride would have taken a dent at all of her former colleagues finding out she was Thor's new mistress before she'd even got to grips with it herself!

To him though, it was irrelevant. His job in the deal was to avoid suspicion. And the God of Thunder was not known for sly, underhand tactics. The more public he was, the greater their disguise. And besides, he would enjoy flaunting Imogen on his arm for the world to see. He half wondered if word had reached her family yet. He hoped so; she would not be returning to them tonight. Or any other night, if he had his way.

His hand paused on the door before he opened it, envisioning what he would find within. Then he started to think - would she actually be on the bed? The more he thought, the more he doubted it. It seemed too submissive for her.

But then, where else was there for her to go? Other than hiding in the corners or in his bathroom, there was nowhere. And he couldn't imagine her knowingly trapping herself in corners any more than waiting patiently on his sheets.

A tentative frown etch into his brow as he cracked the door open lightly: she wouldn't be waiting to ambush him, would she? No, he quickly dismissed, though a lingering doubt still pinched his mind. If she truly valued this job - let alone her life! - she wouldn't try to harm him. Regardless, his hand clenched somewhat tighter around Mjolnir's hilt.

His muscles were tense as he swiftly shut the door behind him.

He blinked in surprise: Imogen was on his _bed_. His eyes scoured over her impeccable form on his sheets and felt his heart stop.

She lay on her front with her chin resting on top of her delicately folded hands, ankles crossed by his pillows. Her round - albeit, bored - eyes glittered up at the god.

"I did not expect to find you like that." he finally forced out, his voice a touch deeper than usual. His knees felt stiff as he wondered forward and placed Mjolnir down by the foot of the bed with a quiet thud.

Imogen arched an eyebrow at him. "You asked for me like this."

_Yes, but I did not expect you to obey_, he snapped back in his head. In reality though, he let the matter drop. He turned his back to her and started to un-tap the hinges of his armour. "You should not come in your servant's gown in future." he said to the opposite wall, hearing the rustle of sheets behind him. She must be sitting up, he thought. He tried not to let it plague his mind, knowing that while she lay and he stood so close had her face near level with his backside.

His breast plates fell away with a clunk and he turned back around as the back followed, leaving him in the scaled armour that ran along his arms and body.

Imogen was backed against the headboard. "I have nothing else to wear."

Thor was unfazed, and bent to grasp Mjolnir again. "You shall have fresh clothes in your room when it is prepared. When you come, wear one of those, unless I specify otherwise." He touched the hammers hilt and the metal fell away from his body like flower petals, evaporating into nothing before they'd hit the ground. "A lover of Thor does not dress like a common place maid."

"Unless, as in my case, one is neither."

He was glad to see the glint in her eyes as she said it. She was not out of her depth then, not intimidated. Good; Thor liked her for her spirit and would have been sorely disappointed if that had been drowned out of her.

A grin graced his lips and he chuckled. "You have every opportunity to leave." he said, wondering round the side of the bed, now dressed in his black trousers and black shirt. "Although your expenses will be none the better for it."

Imogen pouted and looked away. Thor's smirk deepened, knowing he had won. He started to tug at the cuffs of his shirt before he stopped himself, eyes flickering to Imogen cautiously. Sure enough, her eyes glistened warily. He'd be sleeping in his shirt tonight then, he sighed inwardly.

Imogen straightened up slightly in the sheets and tucked her legs under her body consciously. "What exactly do you want of me?"

Thor's eyes shot upwards. "Did I not already specify that you need perform nothing in return?" He liked Imogen, but his patience only stretched so far when it came to repeating himself. The words were becoming too familiar in his mouth.

Again, her eyes rolled away.

Thor had had enough of that as well.

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hand, gently drawing her back to him. His eyes drilled calmly, yet assertively, into hers.

"Do not do that again." he warned softly. He was trying to be gentle but the warmth of her cheek was flooding straight to his belly and his voice came out slightly rougher than he'd intended. "You have nothing to fear, nor to be wary of. Everything I have told you I have promised in faith. If all you wish to do is sleep, then nothing more will occur between us."

He watched intently as the words sunk in and Imogen's orbs widened slightly. Instinct pulled them down, but she caught herself quickly and shot them back to his face.

The god smiled and stroked his thumb along her cheek. "Good."

He pulled back and let his eyes scour over her subtly as he wondered back across the room. He wished she would stop looking at her like that. Those sharp alert eyes could probably see everything that he was trying to hide. He couldn't help it; his body betrayed him. He _was_ a man after all.

He found his route diverting to his bathroom and he closed the door behind him as casually as he could. Once alone, he let the huff of breath leave him and his hands lean heavily either side of the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and what Imogen had been seeing of him since he came back. His jaw looked a little taunt and a muscle twitched in his neck. There was no way she could have missed his eyes though; they were a whole shade darker than usual.

He took a deep breath. A man of need stared back at him. He'd promised her, he reminded himself. No matter what he wanted, what his body _needed, _Imogen could not be the answer.

His knuckles clenched white either side of the sink as he fought his desires. It was a long wait, and many precise, undiluted thoughts about Odin's meeting, before the tightness in his trousers started to ease slightly.

And then he was angry with himself. It was not fair! To have to ask so much of him when he had a woman like Imogen on the other side of the door, in his bed to stay the night, while he could not touch her, bound by his own word... it was the most effective form of torture Thor had ever come across. He left the bathroom even more frustrated then he'd entered.

He found Imogen on the floor. She sat across the room, her back against the wall and her knees hugged to her chest. Her eyes pierced at him hard over her knee caps.

Thor growled to himself; his 'problem' was back again.

He strode forward, fists clenching in his frustrations. He stopped so the bed was between them, so she knew his aggression was not directed at her. "What in Odin's name are you doing down there?"

Her eyes blinked up at him calmly in a way that only infuriated him more. He tried to keep his face relaxed of his true tensions as he waited for her answer. Her knees were parted slightly, the small valley between her kneecaps testing the god more than he could have imagined.

"You said we could just sleep." her hand waved to the bed loosely. "Sleep."

Thor didn't move. His eyebrows lifted. "And you?"

Imogen squirmed slightly against the wall, hugging her arms tighter around her knees. Well, that was the temptation gone, Thor thought to himself. Her eyes drifted downwards, despite his earlier warnings. "I don't think I can." she admitted.

Thor didn't buy it. He left out an almost angry breath and approached the side of the bed, kicking off his boots. "Don't be ridiculous." he half snarled, turning and sitting himself down on the sheets. His eyes gaze stayed poised on Imogen over his shoulder until he rolled himself onto the bed, his stretched out legs running parallel to the sides. He lay back into the pillows, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Get in the bed and sleep."

"No."

Thor just stared at her. "No?"

His brow furrowed - no one had ever refused him so bluntly before. Especially with such a fiery determined hardness in their eyes!

He was transported back to the Hall where they'd first met, the last place he'd seen the same resolve in her gaze. He was torn; the look he loved so much... yet directed at him, a far from patient man as it was. If she was aiming to frustrate him more, she was definitely succeeding.

She didn't look away, violet orbs burning into his. "I refuse." she rephrased as if he were a simpleton.

"You would rather sleep on the floor?" She would surely be above that, he thought.

He was wrong: "I'm not going to share a bed with you!" she hissed, eyes suddenly darting around distrustingly as if she were afraid someone would overhear her.

Thor sighed heavily and pulled himself upright again. "Then you take the bed."

"No." Her wary orbs shot back to him. Thor was getting tired of these games. He wished she would just submit to his will and be done with it. But he knew it was her defiant nature that drew him to her in the first place. "No matter what occurs between us you are still the prince and I am still a servant. You cannot ask me to take up your bed while you are left to the floor!"

Thor was losing his patience fast. He was starting to think he'd throw her over his  
shoulder and toss her into the bed if it would get the job done any faster. "And if I order you?"

"Then you shall have to have me hauled back into Odin's court room and have me imprisoned for disobedience."

The god let his body fall back amongst the pillows but his hands stayed at his sides, fisting in the sheets. Gods, she was infuriating, he thought, teeth gritting with his vexation. And fascinating. And beautiful. And alluring. And - he ran a hand over his face - he wanted her.

She'd have to be blind to miss the bulge in his trousers now, but she made no mention of it. It was a cruel twist of fate for the god: he could have any woman he wanted, and the one woman he _did_ want was as stubborn as a mule!

Yet he would not love her if she were anything but.

His thought's stopped. No, he cut in quickly, he did not just think that. He thought her beautiful and engaging, and yes, he desired her, but that was where it ended - blatant, wanton, animalistic need. He was sure if he could only bed her once, his troubles would be over and he would be able to look at her calmly again.

As it was...

He tore himself up from the bed and fisted the sheets in his palm, throwing them unceremoniously at the maiden against the wall. She pulled them down from over her head with narrowed eyes.

"Sleep how you wish." he gruffed, dark gaze scouring over her one last time before he threw himself back down to the bed. "It matters not to me."

Imogen said nothing. Thor lay back on the bed, a hand behind his head as he submitted himself to his thoughts. A rustle caught his ears and he imagined Imogen lying on the floor, the flat surface only accentuating her seductive curves enticingly.

The god screwed his eyes shut. He started to be grateful for the darkness that crept into the room as his thought's ran wild along with the tension in his trousers again; even if Imogen was looking now, it would be hard to see anything in this poor light. He couldn't stop himself though, the mere images in his head driving him crazy. He thought of the pleasant arch of her hip, the smooth but fast dip of her waist, her dark waves spilling over her shoulders, knowing it would take a mere slip of her sleeve over her shoulder to have more of her revealed to him...

Thor ran both hands over his face and let out a quiet moan. He tried to think of the dying woman in the blacksmiths house. Surely that was depressing enough to bring him down from his high!

Alas, no. His thoughts once more strayed to the woman's incredible - and also untouchable - temptress of a daughter.

He wanted to roll over and stare at her but he knew he wouldn't be able to tear himself away if he did. This was going to be harder than he'd first thought. Just one night, and he'd only touched her once, and he was drowning in his unfulfilled lust.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thor blinked himself awake, feeling heavy and unrested.

_Was it any wonder?_, he grumbled in his head, with that vixen on the floor beside him. He ran a hand over his eyes and groaned, knowing that sooner or later, he'd have to get up. He was not looking forward to it.

He rolled his hand from his eyes and let his head loll to the side. Perhaps a glimpse a glimpse of Imogen's sleeping face would set him in rights. Sleeping - where she wasn't arguing, defying, refusing, bold or tempting him in any way...he elbowed his way to the mattress's edge, expecting to see Imogen splayed out in white on the floor beside him.

His heart stopped. All he saw was the folded pile of his sheets beside his bed.

"What..." his lips murmured, just milliseconds before he scrambled from the bed, kicking his boots on and storming round to her side of the structure.

Not a trace of her was to be found.

Then the anger blazed. He let out a roar and called Mjolnir to his outstretched hand, armour melting over his body. He tore on the breast and back plates with a heavy clunk from where he'd left them the night before, all the while his teeth gritted hard.

_That woman!, _he yelled in his head as he tore from his chambers. How could she just leave? Not even waiting until he rose, as if he didn't matter to her one bit... he would find her. And he would make her regret how she abandoned him so easily. He wasn't sure if it was his lack of sleep or his sudden possessiveness since he'd raised Imogen's status, but he was infuriated. He'd done her a favour and this was how she repaid him. By walking out?!

He would not stand for it. And he found her in the most despicable place imaginable: cleaning the courtrooms.

He stormed through the doors with a deadly silence, surprising for his inner rage and the thunder that inevitably crashed outside. He was on a war path. He carved a path through the maids scrubbing the floor, making a bee line for the unmistakable waves of raven hair.

She was on her hands and knees with the rest of them, hand clenched around a wet cloth and rubbing in in circles over the marble floor. Thor's teeth gritted at the sight, her hair rippling over her back with her movements. She didn't even know he was there. He leaned forward and snatched her hand so the cloth fell away from her fingers. Her body jerked upright, the force pulling her back.

Her eyes shot up over her shoulder in alarm but when they fell on the prince's outraged face, they settled dryly.

Thor was practically spitting with rage. "No woman of mine works on her knees!" he hissed, fingers clenching tight around her wrist.

Imogen arched a sassy eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Thor's eyes narrowed and he yanked her arm. How dare she talk to him like that!, he thought. The insolent little... he couldn't even find the words to finish the curse as he hauled her to her feet, marching to the door and practically dragging her with him.

She didn't struggle, she didn't fight him. Thor expected her to but she didn't. Maybe she wanted to avoid a scene. Maybe she was afraid of him. Maybe she physically couldn't, his merciless pace simply too strong to defy. Thor didn't care, and he didn't stop. He stormed her out the door until they were in the bare corridor and even then he showed no sign of slowing.

Not at least, until Imogen tugged her hand. She couldn't pull free, but it was enough to earn the god's attention, and he turned to glare at her.

Her eyes blazed. So that was what she wanted, Thor thought to himself. A battle of wills. He would ensure she never walked out on him again. He raised her wrist and pinned it to the wall behind them, body looming menacingly over hers.

"You leave when I tell you to, not when you yourself deem fit!" he hissed at her through gritted teeth, darkened crystal blue orbs bearing into hers hard.

She didn't back down. And Thor felt like hating her for it

But he couldn't. That defying edge in her eyes both frustrated and exhilarated him at the same time. It was like looking at himself.

"I did you a favour so you could leave behind this work, and this is how you repay me?! By sneaking off?"

Imogen squirmed under his hold, but Thor claimed her other wrist, holding them both at her sides, and it was useless. His body was close to hers, trapping her in place between him and the wall. Her violet gaze lifted to his, refusing to submit. "I want to actually _work_ for some of what I earn." she explained calmly, though in a whispering voice. "Is it so wrong to want to do some honest labour for what I am receiving?"

"This is not what is expected -"

"I don't care what is expected." she cut him off, body pulling off the wall slightly in an attempt to gain herself some freedoms. "I am not your whore. You said you asked for nothing in return, yet here you are, acting like you _own_ me."

The words hit into the god hard. A combination of hurt and blunt realisation that she was telling the truth, slammed into him, silencing any quick response. She was right. He was acting like that. And the worst bit; he _did_ understand. Her proud nature didn't count deceiving the kingdom as sufficient means to acquire her finances for her mother's medicine. It was too much charity. She wanted to earn it, in one way or another. To work for something.

His hands slackened on her wrists as her defiant eyes bore into his. He'd lost his reasoning, gotten lost in the lie already.

She wasn't really his. Their arrangement was a deception; if it were real he'd have every right to be mad... but it wasn't. She wasn't his. She wasn't anybody's, let alone his. His heart clenched. It hurt ... but at the same time, it _burned_.

His teeth gritted again as the fire raged through his blood once more. She'd said it herself last night: if nothing more, he was the prince while she was a servant. He should not be treated like this by anyone. He still held that power over her, despite what they agreed for behind closed doors.

His body leaned forward, so he was growling inches from her mouth. "You forget your place."

"And what place is that?" Her body thudded back against the wall as he closed in and their chests touched. Her teeth were gritted too. "What makes you so much better than me? The blood that runs through my veins is the same colour as yours. The words you speak are the same as mine. What exactly makes you better than me when we are the same?"

His hand's closed tight around her defiant wrists again and thudded them back to the wall. Anger flared through him uncontrollably. He was losing himself again, consumed by this irrational rage.

"If you wish for this arrangement to continue, you must at least act as if it is real." he said, not answering her questions. Because he knew she was right. He loved his friends because they treated him as their equal. That was what he wanted; for him to be able to interact with people normally without the scraping and bowing and sucking up. He'd thought he'd liked it in Imogen too. Now he was not so sure.

He was too possessive, he knew, but he didn't care. The torment she'd caused him last night by her mere presence weighed heavily on his mind and body, the mere proximity of her lush body now flaring up his natural instincts again. This time, though, he didn't fight it. He didn't have the will.

He let his body ease forward, closing the gap between them so she could _feel_ how much she was frustrating him.

Then something inside him snapped. He could practically hear the break of his spirit as his nether regions pressed against her, feeling his desire wash over him all over again. The contact gave him some sort of relief though, and he groaned quietly in satisfaction.

He just wanted her to know - he never expected her to respond!

Through his half hooded eyes, he caught her lips part and a silent gasp leave them, her head rolling back against the wall. The breath caught in his throat as her body instinctively arched against his, closing the gap between their chests again. All coherent thoughts left his head at the feeling of her flush against him, feeling every curve of her lush body moulding with him.

She was every bit as sensational as he'd imagined. His hand automatically dropped her wrist to find behind her waist, holding her against him as his hips continued to press into her to relieve him of the pressure within.

So this was what he'd been missing last night, he thought as his lips hovered close to her ear. And this was just holding her! Why the hell hadn't he just slept on the floor beside her? It was so worth sacrificing his pride and comfort for the sake of holding her body to his like this. He was in Valhalla!

Her hand fell down to his shoulder, nails clawing into his armour. He wished it wasn't there, so he could feel her fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulder instead.

He knew he had to gather himself somehow. They were in a _corridor_. They could get caught at any minute.

"Imogen."

It came out more as a sigh than he'd intended but Imogen didn't seem to notice. Her fingers crept up to his neck and Thor froze. Skin on skin was something else entirely. It was like he'd been shocked, something inside him just melting.

His hips eased harder into hers. It earned him a groaning whimper from Imogen's lips. When had her eyes closed?, he wondered.

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to just scoop her up and whisk her straight back to his chambers.

He clung to his self-restraint painfully. "I will keep my word." he breathed into her ear, trying to summon the will to peel himself away from her. "I promised I would not take advantage of you, but you must keep up the pretence that we are indeed lovers. Do what I say."

By some miracle he managed to pull back from her slightly, until he was face to face with her again. Her eyes were fluttered shut, her cheeks flushed beautiful. Her lips were parted, so temptingly kissable.

His hips stayed fused with hers, the heat of her steadily warming body encasing him wondrously.

Her eyes slowly blinked back to his as the touch of his chest lifted from hers. Her body arched again of its own accord but Thor refused to surrender to temptation, knowing if he did he would never be able to leave. He kept the distance in place.

Her violet orbs swam back to focus. "No."

Thor's teeth gritted all over again. His hand found her abdomen and pressed her back against the wall hard, removing all contact of their torsos entirely.

"I do not want you to do this work anymore." he spelled out in a harsh voice. One most people wouldn't dare argue with. This was Imogen though. She wasn't most people. "Go back to my chambers and wait until your room is complete. This is not a negotiation, Imogen. Do what I say."

Her wrist struggling against the hand that pinned it to the wall. "I am not your whore. I thought we'd established that."

"This has nothing to do with your relationship to me." he growled back, tightening his grip on her wrist. "If I tell you to do something, you do it."

"I want to work!"

He wanted to be rid of her. Sure he wanted her - the unmistakable pressure in his groin confirmed that - but he wasn't sure how much longer he could bear just having her there when he couldn't touch her, couldn't take her as his. It drove him mad. He longed for the days where he could just take any woman he wanted, fulfil his needs and be clear of mind, without having her constantly stalking his consciousness, taunting him with her mere existence.

He knew he had every right to banish her from the palace let alone from just her false occupation at all the things she'd said to him so unashamedly.

But he knew he wouldn't.

His heart sank as he realised it. He wouldn't send her away, knowing it would condemn an innocent woman to her death if he did. He'd never even met Imogen's mother nor seen her illness, but the girl's desperation led him to know there would be no other outcome if she failed.

And besides - he'd still think off her even if she were all the way across the nine realms. There was only one way his curiosity would be satisfied.

And from that he was barred by his own oath.

Imogen was thrown forward as Thor tore his hands from her harshly, turning and storming down the corridor on a war path.

A soft thud behind him told him she'd had dropped to her knees. Weak from passion after they'd held each other? Numb with dread, maybe knowing she'd pushed him too far? Thor didn't care. The thud was music to his ears that he was not the only one receiving some sort of punishment.

_Good_, he thought with an inward snarl. Maybe she'd have bruised knees to accompany the worn hands and tired limbs her so cherished work would eventually give her.

He roared his frustration as he marched infuriated from the corridor, leaving his defiant _working_ mistress in his wake.

Would his torment never end?!

Imogen stumbled back to her place amongst the cleaning maids, blazing with fury. She ignored the way her knees throbbed when she knelt back down on the hard marble surface, taking out her frustrations on her work instead. Her cloth ground into the floor so hard Imogen wondered if she'd carve a hole in it!

_That arrogant, proud_ - she stopped herself quickly, biting her lips against the thoughts that might make her lose her control. Then she'd _really_ be in trouble.

Not take advantage of her - and then hold his body against her like that?! That was far from innocent! Especially if the hardened heat pressing into her crotch had been anything to go by! She hated him for it, for treating her as if she'd already given herself up to him to take and use as he pleased. As if she was _really_ his whore. Her teeth gritted in her anger. How dare he!

Then something inside her betraying faltered.

But - oh! Her eyes rolled back subtly in their sockets at the memory, cloth pausing in its circles - it had felt _so_ good.

"You should be careful."

Imogen's eyes shot up at the dark voice and instantly found the cold, envious orbs of the maid in front of her. The pair was nearly forehead to forehead with their proximity, and Imogen could make out every trace of dislike in the girl's gaze. They weren't the only eyes glaring at her, but she knew it was this girl who had spoken.

She went on in a voice that was almost threatening. "You should be careful you do not fall out of favour with the prince." she hissed, eyes piercing into Imogen with hate so strong it sent shivers down her spine. "Many a girl in this palace would gladly take your place."

Dread flooded through Imogen as the words sunk in. It wasn't the girl that said her: it was what she predicted. She was right, Imogen realised, dropping her gaze to the floor so her thoughts could be read by no one but herself. Thor could replace her any moment he wanted if she couldn't keep him interested. Then where would she be?

And he had been interested. Their little scene in the corridor had only confirmed her suspicions. She'd seen his desire last night, felt the way he watched her with lustful eyes...

She would indulge him, she decided. She would have to do something to keep him staring at her, to keep him wanted her if in truth she would never let him claim her maidenhood. Maybe the next night he called for her she would wear one of the dressed he promised would be in her new room. Perhaps she would wear one low cut - or go drastic and wear the nightdress she had that only fell to her high thighs. That would _surely_ keep him interested if her body was what he was after!

The plans started to form in her mind as to how she would continue to draw the god's eye. She thought of how to position her body alluringly when she slept, thought about how she would need to look at him just that tad different, speak just a touch darker and more cryptic...

She wouldn't give in though.

She wouldn't just let him pay her to come to his room and shred her pride and reputation. She knew it was miraculous bargain she'd managed to somehow conjure with the prince of Asgard, but it still didn't sit right with her taking money for nothing. It was like she was a really a harlot. Her pride wouldn't stand for it. She'd come when he asked for her, but she wouldn't stop her usual duties.

She'd take his offer, feed his lusts, accept his money - but she was doing this her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Imogen had been so ready to string along the God of Thunder... but he didn't give her the chance. The pout was almost a permanent feature of her face as she worked nowadays, more than annoyed that she hadn't been given the chance to try out her ideas to entice the prince.

He'd stopped calling for her.

It had been over a week, and she hadn't received a single word from him. She'd barely even seen him.

The first night she'd gone to him she'd noticed a generous boom in her expenses. And true to his word - despite their little tiff in the corridor - she'd been given all the perks of her fraud job. Her room was to herself. Her wardrobe was full of clothes for her to wear. She put one on once, just to test it, and one of the guards had bowed to her! She was every bit the woman of status a true mistress of the prince would be, every bit the part.

Except when she put her maids uniform back on, she was a nobody again. And with the prince refusing her company, that was all she was becoming again.

She sat in her room night after night, waiting - hoping! - that he would call her to his chambers. But he never did. Why?, she wondered. She thought he wanted her. Had he somehow changed his mind? No, she didn't think he had. Maybe he was still annoyed with her. He'd seemed so against her working...and she guessed she could understand why.

Maid's work wasn't the most glamorous job but it was honest at least. And she needed a bit of honest, the deception of their arrangement biting into her conscience. She dared think that if she were indeed his mistress she wouldn't feel this rotten, feeling that she'd at least done _something_ to earn her finances. As it was, she wasn't. And she had no intention of being so.

She couldn't focus anymore. It was constantly on her mind as to why he didn't want her anymore.

Or maybe it was the opposite, she thought. Maybe he wanted her too much and he was trying to resist temptation by removing her from his presence. That was all very noble ...but she needed him to _embrace_ temptation. She needed him to want her and call her to his chambers for the night and lust after her while she subtly indulged his imagination. She couldn't seduce him from across the castle.

And now he was even further away.

He and the Warriors Three had departed for a battle a few days ago, leaving Imogen godless. They'd be coming back soon but... she missed him.

She wanted to think him vile and disgusting for the way he'd revealed to her his passions for her body in the corridor that day. But she couldn't. Perhaps she would have been able to if she hadn't enjoyed it too. It had felt _so_ good, him pressing into that sensitive, most intimate part of her. Oh, she'd been putty in his arms. He wanted her, and she would have hated him for it; if she didn't want him too.

The pressure of his body had been delicious. And the heat - she had melted. He could have asked anything of her in that moment and she'd have done it if it meant he'd keep holding her like that.

Finally, Imogen had become one of the girls that lusted after the prince. Now, whenever she thought of him - which was often! - she could understand his appeal. Those piercing eyes, those strong, deadly muscles... just him! Everything about him was alluring and seductive and hansom and - oh gods - she wanted to see him again. Just to _see _him, if nothing else.

But the bastard didn't want to see her.

Imogen had stopped doing her maids job for now. Her fingers were getting rough and her muscles tired. And she needed everything for her new job.

The prince would be back in a matter of days. That little scene had given her a taste of splendour that she was addicted to. She wanted more. And she'd be damned if she was going to let him keep it from her!

A party was being held for the warriors return. Nothing big. Quite the opposite, really. A hall of food, the warriors and women. Lots of women. Dancing, entertaining, divesting themselves of their clothes for the brave men's enjoyment. Imogen knew how she'd be spending her evening.

And she'd be sure the prince wouldn't forget it.

His break was over. And yes, battle was a break - a break from _her_. He couldn't bear it after all. Just thinking about her defiance made his blood boil! He wanted her to submit, in more ways than just one...

Thor didn't like to share, even if he was sharing her with a job rather than a man. He didn't like it. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

He sat amongst his friends in the Hall, arms folded moodily across his chest. Just being back in the palace set him on edge, knowing that she was somewhere in it too. He hoped she was satisfied, that she had driven him so mad he'd had to leave to gather his wits. His anger had simmered, but he was still distraught.

Maybe if he could find a woman here, he thought. If one caught his eye, perhaps he'd satisfy himself with her. Temporarily, at least. He'd have to do it here; to be caught taking another woman back to his chambers when he already had a concubine of his own would tarnish Imogen's reputation as a woman. He'd have to be discrete. He needed some relief though. Anything.

The music started and his mood slipped even deeper.

His friends didn't notice. Volstagg was happily content with the feast at their disposal at his side and Thor glared at him enviously. If only he could be so easily distracted, so easily satisfied.

Or like Hogun, who just didn't care to begin with. He sat in the corner of the room with some sort of mind puzzle to amuse him. He wasn't tempted by food and women as the rest of them were.

Thor's eyes watched for Fandral. The warrior would be alert to the women whenever they entered, and then Thor could set about trying to drown his sorrows.

He took a deep gulp of mead and tried to keep his swirling stomach still. Just thinking about her, so sickeningly alluring made him feel ill.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Fandral straighten up in his chair, and lifted his gaze glaringly to the filling doorway. Tides of women slunk in, all lovely, beautiful and wearing seductive, enticing clothes that by all right should have fired him up the same way it was shredding Fandral of his dignity.

He felt nothing. Empty. _Damn_, he cursed bitterly in his head. Not even other women could distract him anymore. That woman had indeed ensnared him in her charms...

Then Thor blinked as the last woman closed the door behind her. His brow furrowed, eyes scouring over her back as she lingered by the door with slow deliberation. That alone set him on edge if the familiar waves of raven hair hadn't.

_It couldn't be_, he thought, unsure if it was with dread or anticipation. If the clothes were anything to go by, it would have been the latter. He waited tensely for the girl to turn, to confirm or deny if his fears were real or not. It couldn't be, he told himself again. She didn't tease deliberately, because just existing did well enough_. She _didn't entertain, because she did maids work. It couldn't be her... but why was his heart thudding in the way only she could make it pound?

His gaze scoured lower than her glisten mane of dark hair and his body flared for it. Her narrow, tiny waist narrowed the space in his trousers, his eyes eagerly lapping over her figure as it spilled out into pleasingly shaped hips.

Surely he knew that figure, even if it had been concealed by the flowing fabrics of the maid's gown.

The women fanned out around the room, but Thor was entranced by the one by the door, ignoring the feminine hands that tried to delicately demand his attention on his arms and shoulders. He didn't want them. He wanted her.

She turned slowly, circling every enticing curve of her lush body: the delicious dip of her waist, the neat swell of her chest, her flat stomach, those hips that made his thighs tense with anticipation... then her piercing, hungry dark violet eyes bore into his and he knew once and for all.

He felt the groan of appreciation grow in his throat but bottled it, refusing to let her have any leverage over him at all. Even stood across the room from him she affected him!

Her eyes never left his as she left the doorway, padding forward along the walls with tantalisingly slow steps. Imogen never looked away. Her fingers trailed gently along the stretch of the wall as she slunk closer, her orbs holding a lustful look Thor had only glimpsed that once in the corridor.

He wanted to be mad again... but his body raged with _other_ emotions, equally as passionate. His attention couldn't focus on her face to be angry anyway. Her body captivated him most.

She wore a low cut stretch of material over her bust, revealing a generous amount of pleasantly curved cleavage on the top and cutting off high on her rib cage, bearing her toned midriff below. It made Thor's mouth water, eyes scouring over the creamy expanse of her stomach. Slung low on her hips was a thick waistband, resting on the widest part of her hips. The material shielded her modesty better than the see through flowing expanse of her skirt did for her legs. The skimpy, few clothes she wore were cream in shade, though the skirt and the thin scarf she had draped delicately around her back and arms were completely transparent to him.

Thor drank in her body like a man possessed. Everything about her was slim, but not skinny. Just enough flesh to give her the curves that made him want her so much. Her legs were mesmerising to him: shapely thighs and calves that ended in dainty bare feet. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, Thor just _longed_ to touch it.

It was like his fantasies were coming to life as she altered her path away from the wall, hand swaying back to her side lightly. And then she was walking to him.

Every inch of Thor's body ached for her as she slipped closer, hips circling deliberately to the sides with every pace. Her waist looked slim enough for Thor to be able to encircle it with his hands, something he made a reminder to test later.

His mind stopped working. It was just filled with hourglass figures, Imogen's creamy, unblemished skin. Her chest wasn't as full as most Asgardian women's were but Thor loved her for being different. He didn't doubt that her breasts would be the perfect shape for his palm.

She lifted to walk on her toes for the last couple of steps, and Thor let his jaw drop. The effect was incredible! The arch of her hips looked instantly curvier, her chest pushed out slightly and her legs so lean and long... Thor just melted into his chair.

That vixen, he thought. He'd been wrong about her, as his gaze once again lifted to her spirited, lustful one; she was a tease after all. And she damned well knew it.

The god suddenly felt much too clothed for his liking.

And then she was in front of him. _Right_ in front of him. She fit herself snugly between the space of his parted knees, the feeling of her body pressed against the inside of his thighs almost making the god lose himself.

He didn't feel far off it anyway.

Imogen leaned forward, her glorious raven hair falling over her shoulder. Her petite hands found his hips to support herself, so light it was like her touch wasn't even there. Thor held his breath as she leaned in, her luscious lips moving oh so close to his.

His hands flew up instinctively, palms finding the flaring curves of her body where her waist moulded into her hips. His fingers gripped firm, wanting to feel her and the new skin she'd so readily exposed to him. The thin material of her shawl frustrated him.

He wasn't sure what to feel. A part of him was mad she teased him so... but he couldn't ignore the fiery lust and desire that pooled readily in his belly. The combination had his orbs dangerously dark as she moved in. His eyes drew downwards, to her advancing chest. His breaths sped up.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, his voice rasping. His hands on her body tried to ease her bust closer, but she stubbornly held off.

His gaze flickered to her face again, and he growled quietly at the smirk on her lips. "Working." she purred.

Her hand trailed up from his hip, up along his body, roaming over his chest, his collarbone, up his neck, until she laced her fingers through his golden locks. Thor's hand flew to hers, fusing it in place. He wanted her hands on him, however he could get. He eased her hand down to his cheek and pressed a lingering, tongue swirling kiss to the inside of her palm.

He could think of countless other places on her he wanted to do the same.

The world around them didn't seem to matter to the god anymore. Oh, how he just wanted to pull her in his lap and take her. But that would ruin it. She wanted to tease him, not surrender to him. Breaking her spell would end it for good. He would take what she gave him, lapping it up gladly.

He could feel her hips swaying to the music, applying tantalising pressure to the inside of his thighs. His hands tightened on her waist.

Thor eased his back from the chair, leaning forward into her body, since she wouldn't bring herself to him. His breath trailed from her neck to lower. "I thought you didn't want to ..." his voice almost cracked as he breathed in her scent from the mounds of her chest, and the words failed him. Gods, she was heavenly!

She heaved in a deep breath, swelling her cleavage until Thor could have nipped out his tongue and tasted it from its proximity. Her fingers wound round to the back of his neck, tracing delicious patterns into his skin with her fingernails.

"I thought you might not mind this sort of work outside of your chambers."

Thor simply growled appreciatively in reply. The strip of material over her breasts would be so easy to remove...

Her hand pushed lightly on his hips, her fingers twirling the hair at the nape of his neck as she drew away. Thor's hands melted from her body reluctantly. A triumphant smirk graced her perfect features as she stepped away from him, clearing enjoying being in control. A fleeting thought crossed the god's mind as to _why_ he would be bowing to her will, letting her dominate him when in truth it should be the other way around.

The hot pressure in his trousers reminded him why: it was _so _hot.

He couldn't take her eyes off her. Thor's eyes were mesmerised over her face, her body, her hands, tracing every motion of her keen fingers as they ran slyly up the curves of her body in the way Thor would give his hammer to do. They trailed up over the bottom of her top, over the swell of her breasts until they crossed at her collar bones, slipping down her shoulders, so her upper arms pressed her bosom together.

Thor swore his mouth watered. His hips twitched from the chair. Gods, he wanted to touch her. To hold her body against his, to feel her lush body beneath his strong hands, to delve his tongue amongst the generous expanse of her cleavage... his mind ran wild with desire.

She ran the transparent cloth of her shawl down her forearms, so nothing stood between him and her exposed middle. His for the taking...

Her fingers stretched it out and she stepped back between his knees, draping the material tenderly around his neck. Thor's fallen hand moved back to her hip. His thumb traced the hem of her belt. It could slip right off, he thought hungrily.

Beside him, he glimpsed Fandral with the girl on his lap, and three more around him. He wished that were him and Imogen.

Imogen's palm found his cheek and guided him back to her, her other hand trailing down from his neck to his chest. She leaned in again and her breath ghosted over his lips. "If you want me to stop, I will."

Thor's hands gripped tighter on her hips. "I don't." he growled.

Her hands braced on his chest as one of her knees crept forward between his thighs, brushing across his most prominent arousal. The prince's lips parted in bliss, grinding his hips up against her.

"You stopped seeing me."

Thor's breaths sped up at the pressure in his groin. His hands roamed up to the warm, bare flesh of her body. He wanted to swirl his tongue over her stomach, right down to the dip of her belly button. This time, she didn't fight him as he eased her forward.

"You wouldn't listen to me." he breathed, flattening his palms along her back. His fingers crept up the back of the top.

Imogen's knee dug firmer, drawing a groan from the god. "I'm _listening_ now."

Thor wasn't sure how much more he could take. He moved her close, hands still on the backs of her shoulder blades so he could take her into his arms completely. His forearms flattened along her back. He leaned forward from his chair again, lips hovering over the belt on her hips, staring down at the feminine shape of her legs. He wanted to just hitch her skirt up and run his hands up her thighs.

He squeezed his elbows, resting on her lower back so her hips teased forward. Just a touch lower, he thought, still eying her belt. Just an inch lower and he would find her most sacred spot as a woman.

He breathed out a shuddering breath. This woman was destroying him, and she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Will you see me tonight?"

Her fingers dug into the neck of his armour to hold her upright as she swung one leg over his knee to rest on the space on the chair his hip didn't fill. She did the same to the other side, so she was straddling him, her arms draping round his neck to toy with her scarf there.

She ground her centre down on his burgeoning manhood to gauze the response she wanted.

Thor groaned hard, crushing her body to his and burying his face in the side of her neck. "Yes." He sighed breathlessly. Almost desperately.

His hips reached upwards for her and his hand reached up her back to fist in her hair. He growled into her neck, when she lifted her hips off his lap, refusing him the contact. Vaguely, he noted how unfazed she seemed by what they were doing. In the corridor, this sort of contact had reduced her too mush in his arms, but now... perhaps the control over him gave her control over herself, he reasoned. Very well - he'd indulge her.

For now.

"Really?" Imogen's hips lowered again and gave him the contact he so desperately desired.

Thor couldn't help it: the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair wound down to her round backside and his hips bucked up into hers, grinding them together even more heatedly than before. The gasp was like music to his ears. Imogen's body tensed for a moment at the unexpected movement but the second his arousal moulded hard with hers, separated only by the material of his trousers, she went limp and practically melted into him.

Her arm around his neck stretched out her body as she relaxed, breaths uneven over his shoulder. Thor listened to it and grinned. Now they were getting even.

He let her catch her breath for a moment, his hand delicately exploring the soft cheeks of her backside. She didn't seem to complain, leaning back into his touch.

Then she caught herself.

Her eyes snapped open and her jaw shut, her whole body stiffening. Thor could read the lust in her violet orbs as they lowered to him.

He wanted to squeeze her flesh again to see how she'd react, to bring her back to pieces in his arms as she had done to him. But she beat him to it; her gaze darkened, that delicious expression of being in complete ecstasy wiping from her face to be once again replaced with smouldering eyes and softly pouting, plump lips.

Thor's need strained for her.

Imogen's leg touched ground again and she swung her other leg over his, easing herself off his lap tormenting. Her hands trailed from around his neck to his shoulders, teasing every well-defined muscle of his arms with her finger tip. She reached up and behind her and gently peeled him away.

Thor let her. He so did not want to offend her now! And if she was willing to come to him later, maybe they could pick up where they left off...

She stood back from him and Thor missed her, his arms feeling strangely empty without her in them. Her smirk was back a she stalked around his side, hand finding his arm again and stroking up to his shoulder with firm pressure.

Her fingers paused with her body and she crouched down, her face level with his. Their gazes moulded.

"I'll be back for my scarf later." she promised with a seductive grin.

Thor's darkened blue orbs were bright with wonder and were captivated by her lips as she spoke, so pink and begging for him to kiss them.

Imogen leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, before straightening up and stalking to the door. Thor span around so fast in his chair he swore he heard something in his back click. His hand flew for hers as it left his shoulder.

"Imogen!" He didn't care who saw, who saw the God of Thunder so willingly a servant girl's plaything. When it was Imogen who would be waiting for him at the end of the night, who he'd wake up with at sunrise, it was so worth it. His hold on her hand stopped her departure and he could tell by the startled look in her eyes and the sharp turn, a stark contrast to her slow, selective moves, that she hadn't bargained on this happening. Thor clung to her fingers regardless, letting his gaze lock with hers as his voice dropped darkly to his chest. "Don't change."

His eyes scoured once more over her revealing outfit in question once more before darting back to her face, and the sly grin that was slowly spreading across it.

Her fingers squeezed his tightly. "As you wish, my Prince."

He watched her, entranced as her fingers slipped from his and she turned away again, walking towards the door with a pleasing sway of her hips. Thor licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to get back to his chambers now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Imogen was busy stripping Thor's bed of his sheets when he barged eagerly back into his chambers. A beam was still on his face, fresh from what Imogen had done to him back in the Hall and what she'd inadvertedly promised him for later. Later had come.

She glanced at his abrupt entrance, her fingers pausing briefly in their work. Her hair followed over her shoulder as she stared at the god blankly. She looked ... almost bored.

Thor was confused: where was the tempting vixen from the Hall?

He froze in his tracks, the smile starting to slip. "What... what are you doing?"

Imogen turned her back on him and gathered the rest of the sheets up in her arms in an unceremonious bundle. Thor watched, perplexed as she straightened up and walked around the side of the bed, dumping the sheets down harshly on the floor on the same spot she'd slept on that one night before. Thor couldn't stop the frown edging into his features.

She dropped to her knees and started to spread the material. "Getting ready to sleep." she mumbled bitterly.

Thor felt like she'd thrown a bucket of cold water over him; frustration speared through his heart. His eyes fluttered shut with a groan. "Imogen."

She didn't stop.

The god felt his irritation start to spike from through his washed out passions. His eyes started to narrow as Imogen started to stretch out on the floor, moulding the sheets over her barely clad body. It took every ounce of his will not to stride over and rip them off her.

"I don't understand." the growl started to creep in his voice as he wondered forward a few steps. He didn't trust himself to get too close though; his blood was raging.

She brushed her hair off her shoulder and it stung Thor as if it were he she was brushing aside. Her top half was help upright from the floor by her arms, her exposed middle twisting at the waist. Her mouth was pinched in the corners as she glanced at him over her shoulder bluntly. "What's not to understand?" she said drollingly. "I'm tired. I want to sleep. Is that so difficult to comprehend?"

"But the Hall..." The prince fumbled for words, his mind washing blank. He didn't want to say he felt hurt but... he did. No more manly anger or lust - just hurt. "You played me." it finally set in.

"I played my part." she clarified starkly. "As you so graciously reminded me to do that day in the corridor."

The god felt his spirit harden darkly. "And this is your revenge?"

"This is my _retribution_."

Thor wasn't satisfied with that. His teeth gritted and instinctively took an aggressive step forward before he stopped himself. Imogen didn't flinch. "I have caused you no ills." he snarled more viciously than he would normally dare unleash on a woman. This was Imogen though, stronger, and more than deserving after how humiliated she now made him feel. He didn't like being taken for a fool. Not by anyone.

Her eyes pierced coldly into his. "You made advances onto me that day in the corridor. I remember it."

Thor's mind scoured back until he retraced the memory: how he'd held her after they'd argued, their furies temporarily fuelled into passions as their hips and bodies fused together. He remembered. "And that merits such a cold rejection?"

Perhaps it had not been his wisest persuasion tactic but compared what he'd _really _wanted to do to her he'd been a perfect gentleman.

Vulnerable hurt flashed through Imogen's violet orbs. "You broke your word!"

"I did not." he denied fiercely. "I admit the action was brash, but it did not harm you nor did it breach you. I have broken no trust between us. Any insecurity that exists has been created by your own imagination."

"That," she shrieked, her eyes suddenly blazing to angry life again as her arm flew out to point at him. Or, more importantly, his groin. "Is not my imagination!"

Thor glanced down and cursed. His trousers were too small again.

His eyes shot up to hers again, trying to hide the twinge of embarrassment with his anger. It wasn't that hard. "You did not reject me at the time."

"And that makes it alright?!"

"No, but..." Thor sighed and ran a hand over his face. Gods, this woman... where did he begin?

She'd caught him again, ensnared him into her trap. But he himself was to blame. Though his advance had indeed been harmless, he couldn't deny it had been an advance nevertheless. He could understand her betrayal and - reluctantly - her retribution. He sighed again, trying to tap into his empathy. How did he feel? Used. She couldn't have felt used.

_Although_, a voice pointed out. _You didn't see her again after that. You ran off to battle to avoid it!_

Suddenly, 'used' didn't seem so farfetched anymore. Thor suspected it was that, perhaps combined with her pride and a touch of vulnerability, that had stirred her scorn. Looking into her orbs, clashed with hurt and anger, Thor knew he'd hit the mark.

Guilt swamped through him hard, drowning out any remaining fury. He would take what he deserved. Whatever she deemed he deserved.

His brow furrowed, troubled and his eyes drifted to across the room. He was at a loss now. Rarely did he find himself in a position like this, where he would be asking another to pardon him. If he was indeed at fault, people often refused to acknowledge it, bowing and scraping as if to point out he'd made a simple error would have him ordering their execution!

"Pick up the sheets and get in the bed." he said stiffly, gaze still averted across his chambers.

He could still feel her tense even if he could not see it. "Did you hear what I said?"

Thor swore in his head, reading the suspicion in her voice. "Did you?" he snapped before he could help himself. He caught his tongue before anymore betraying words could escape him. He ran a hand through his hair, collecting himself before he went on more calmly. "I have wronged you," he said clearly so she could not mistake him. "And now I am trying to compensate for it. Please," his hand gestured towards his vacant bed ahead of him. "Get in the bed."

Imogen didn't move from her place on the floor.

"_Please_." Thor tried again, tentatively roaming his eyes to hers again. The anger was gone; it was replaced with confused disbelief. Flecks of hurt still crept through though, and he knew he was not forgiven yet.

Thor sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and swiftly tapped at his armour until it fell away from him, a touch of Mjolnir soon having his scales shed similarly. Divested of the metal - and ignoring Imogen's cautious flinch - he tore his shirt over his head so he was stood in just his boots and trousers.

He stepped forward towards the maiden on the floor and held out his fisted shirt to her with as gentle an expression as he could muster.

"You are as good as naked in that attire." he offered in simple explanation when Imogen stayed still. "This will shield you better. I shall have a fresh gown brought to you before you depart in the morning."

Still, she hesitated.

Thor cursed himself. He was truly upset now - had he really blown her trust so much that even when he was kind to her she didn't believe him?

She set his mind irrefutably at rest when her fingers finally reached out and tentatively eased the material from his palm. Her eyes flickered to his, suddenly bashful as she clutched the shirt to her chest. A blush spread on her cheeks.

"Thank you." she mumbled, eyes dropping down to the shirt in her hands to avoid staring at his bare, muscled torso. The glimpse was enough to send her heart racing though; he really was a _god_! Every inch of his broad chest and well-toned abs packed with so much powerful muscle it made her head spin!

She hauled the shirt over her head. The hem pooled around her hips on the floor. Yes, she was well covered now.

"I meant what I said." the prince went on, trying to pick up her gaze with his. She stubbornly kept it down. He reached down his hand again instead and hope pricked when her eyes lifted to his fingers. "I will feel much better if you would sleep in the bed for tonight. I will take up the floor. I have behaved appallingly and would like to treat you as the lady you are."

Her gaze flickered up to this and Thor read the glisten in her arms. He wasn't sure what it sent through him. Guilt? Regret? The suspicion that her hurt somehow ran deeper than any mere actions of his?

Either way, his heart clenched hard in his chest when he saw it. "Please."

Her eyes lowered again to his outstretched hand. Her fingers slowly followed. Thor's closed tenderly around hers and he helped ease her up to her feet, Imogen rising with all the grace of a queen.

When she was upright, Thor moved her hand up to his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. He didn't fail to notice how she held her breath. The god's eyes locked deep with hers. "I offer my most sincere apologies." he murmured softly against her skin. "It was never my intention to offend you."

He waited patiently for her chest to start moving beneath his shirt again, watching her fight to keep the blush out of her cheeks and the flustering out of her eyes. He'd flattered her.

Once upon a time, he might have taken that as his cue to go ahead. Tonight though, that was far from his intentions; he just wanted her to forgive him.

Finally, she gulped. "I'll accept them." she said, clutching his fingers and drawing her hand closer to her at the same time. She took a step forward to accommodate it. Her eyes gleamed up at his like a lost child's. "If you sleep with me tonight." It wasn't seductive, it wasn't lustful. It was honest and pure, and Imogen gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders. "It would weigh on my conscience to take up a place of luxury at your expense." She explained simply.

She moved to step back, the pressure in their held hands warning Thor that she was going to lead him to the bed with her. He stuck to his ground fast.

"I promise I will respect your wishes." he vowed, ensuring she was looking into his eyes as he said it - albeit, a little confusedly as to why he was resisting moving to the bed. "I will not make any sort of movement whatsoever without your express permission."

A small smile pricked at her lips, and Thor's heart simply melted. She wasn't the iron willed woman he knew of her most. Now she was tired and vulnerable. And she needed Thor to take care of her, whether she knew it herself or not. He was resolved to do just that.

"I know." she murmured.

Thor scooped up the sheets as he let Imogen lead him forward to the bedside, and threw the material accurately over the mattress. It settled in silence.

Her hands moved to her hips and for a moment Thor was alarmed. Had he not made clear that he was to be a gentleman tonight? He watched her, frowning tentatively. The last thing he wanted was for her to misinterpret him now.

Through his shirt, she pushed the belt down her hips until it and the transparent skirt pooled on the floor.

"That's better." she sighed, blushing when her eyes lifted to the bed and saw Thor's hand frozen in mid-air, holding the sheets open for her. Her hand flattened the hem of his shirt around her mid thighs before she shyly slipped underneath them. "That thing is not as comfortable as it looks."

Thor's eyes widened as her uncovered legs delicately folded under the sheets, the glimpse of unblemished, creamy skin sending his heart racing.

She sent him a coy smile, noticing the trail of his admiring gaze. She scooted along in the bed, freeing the space she'd just slipped into. Her hand patted it encouragingly. "Come on."

Thor couldn't kick his boots off fast enough.

He felt uncharacteristically nervous as he slid into the bed beside her, closing the sheets over them both. His eyes didn't leave Imogen's.

His heart thudded hard in his chest as he let his body relax and felt the unmistakable warmth of Imogen's skin on his, their arms pressing together. Thor knew he'd just have to stretch an arm over her shoulders and he could share even more of her delicious body heat. He stayed still though; he wouldn't do anything unless she asked him to.

Although the way she snuggled up against him, head on his shoulder and hand on his chest, could be argued to be asking enough without the words. The prince drew in a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself - no doubt she could feel his racing heartbeat beneath her delicate palm. He screwed his eyes shut, gulping in restraint.

But Imogen wanted the contact as much as he did: her fingers wound down his chest and stomach before crossing to his far hand. Her fingers laced with his as she pulled it towards her.

Thor held his breath as she lifted from his body and turned to lie on her other side so her back was to him, switching his hand to her other one as she did. Once she was settled, she flattened his warm palm on her waist. Thor breathed in sharply, suddenly anxious. His emotions raced. His fingers ached to roam around her tiny waist or down to her hip, to caress her sweet body as he pleased.

He stayed still. "You want this?" he breathed, hardly daring to guess what answer she would give him.

A sigh left her. "I want this."

Thor took that as the confirmation he'd been seeking. His thumb rubbed delicate circles into her waist before he moved himself, rolling onto his side to snuggle her back against his chest. Then his hand stretched down over her taut stomach, basking in the softness of her skin.

His nose buried in her hair, breathing in the scent of her from her neck. He breathed deep. His arm tensed and couldn't take it anymore: his hand flattened her firmly against his body.

A quite moan left Imogen's lips as her bottom hit Thor's prominent bulge in his trousers. His hips rolled softly into hers.

Imogen's fingers flew to Thor's hand over her stomach and clenched hard, though to hold him closer or pull him away, Thor couldn't tell. When his palm stayed on her body through his shirt, he took it to be the first.

His arm stretched around her fully, encasing her in the warmth of his body.

His sigh of content matched hers and he tried to roll his hips as gently and delicately into her body as he could. It was like sending a current through him. His nose nudged the hair from her neck and he pressed firm, tender kisses against her skin. He wanted to keep his promise but his body seemed to have a mind of its own: his hand on her stomach trailed lower down her body, until his fingertips touched the space between her hip bones. He felt her tense and stopped.

"Have you ever done this before?" he breathed into her ear, fingers massaging the outside of her womb.

Her hips eased forward into his hand, drawing a soft mewl from her lips. "Once," she sighed. "Too much mead, an empty barn - _ah." _Her sweet moan was everything Thor wanted to hear. "But he was not nearly as gentle."

Thor pressed another kiss to her neck, letting his lips linger there. His fingers trailed lower until he hitched up his shirt on her body, and returned to his spot, flesh on flesh driving the heat to a whole new level. Gods, she was so warm, he thought in bliss. He felt her body relax fully against his and felt proud of himself, that he could ease her into such pleasure.

His hand dipped lower, his fingers slipping between her legs. Her damp heat against his fingertips was divine! The heel of his palm pressured firmly over her clit, his fingers brushing unmistakably over her heat.

Imogen's back arched and her head tipped back against his shoulder. Her sighs sped up. "Oh, Thor."

The god tried not to feel the glimmer of pride that she'd finally used his name for the first time, but he couldn't help it. It shot straight to his groin. His hand pressed more firmly against her, easing her hips back so her bottom ground into his manhood. His body replied with relish.

His deep groan drowned out Imogen's, her thighs clenching around his hand. Her hips rolled into his touch as if to nudge his fingertips into her opening.

Thor held off.

"You are a virgin?" he asked, kissing the juncture of her jaw softly.

Imogen hitched in a breath. "No." she shuddered, warm fingers finding his wrist. "The empty barn was too good an opportunity for him to miss."

Thor felt a growl rumble in his chest. He did not like the idea of another man lying with his woman. He subdued the feeling fast. "Not all pleasure has to be violating." His fingers started to rub light circles over her womanhood. Her hips ground hard into his hand. "I can be gentle." As if to prove his point, he wound his other arm around her body and his palm found her breast through his shirt. Perfect fit, he sighed in his head. His palm kneaded it in a feather light touch.

Imogen's hand covered his as if to urge him of but Thor kept it soft and gentle. He did not want to raise her passions to make her need something she might regret. Right now, he just wanted to ease her tension. To give her pleasure so she could relax. So far, it was working.

"Yes." she sighed, her voice whining from her chest.

Her thighs parted and Thor's fingertips slipped dangerously close to her wet heat at her next hip roll. He changed tactics fast; his hand pulled away to her hip and he rolled her over, so the front of her body pressed against his. His hand wound to the small of her back, exposed from his hitched up shirt. His fingers crept down to her backside.

Imogen's eyes were fluttered shut, her lips parted as shuddering sighs left them. She looked in absolute bliss.

Thor's fingers stroked through her hair and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The hand on her backside roamed lower to the back of her wondrous thighs. Thor sighed heavenly; they were every bit as soft as he'd imagined. His palm ran lower, easing her thigh up along his as he did so. When he hit the inside of her knee, her thigh rested over his hip.

He could feel the exposed heat of her centre through the material of his trousers, and Thor's arms clenched around her body tightly. His eyes fluttered shut and he let his other senses guide him.

His hips rolled forward gently into Imogen's and they both gasped.

Imogen's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her body flush against his as their hips ground together softly. Her head tucked over his shoulder, and Thor could feel her ragged breaths against the skin of his neck.

Her thigh leaned outwards, opening her more to him as her hips bucked hard and she groaned.

Thor's hand shot to her backside to still her. "Gentle," he reminded her, easing his hand as her hips relaxed. He pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Nothing has to be rushed this night."

Imogen merely sighed in response.

Thor wasn't sure how long their hips rocked slowly against each other, sending comforting zings of warmth through them both. Honestly, he didn't care. He didn't care about going further either. He was content how he was, his need massaged by Imogen's, her body cushioning his painfully pounding heart.

The pleasure pooled through her body like Thor was right there in her heart, comforting her from the inside out. But that was the beauty of it - he was firmly on the outside. Not once did he move to remove his trousers or probe his fingers into her clenching womanhood. He let their movements ease them, satisfying them in the most gentle, intimate way possible.

And she loved him for it. She let his motions lull her to sleep, the soft, loving smile plastered dreamily on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Imogen!"

Imogen span round at the call, pausing on the descending steps of the palace. Her startled violet orbs found the prince instantly; Thor ran down the corridor, not stopping until he broke through the palaces archway entrance, where he slowed to a trot.

She tried not to smirk - she had the _prince _running after _her._

He hopped down the steps to her level, picking up her hand in his as if the action was second nature to him. Imogen's eyes flickered around them anxiously, but before she could panic if anybody was watching, he pressed something into her palm.

"A gift for you." he smiled, a little breathlessly. He looked immensely proud of himself. "I thought it would be something you would appreciate."

For a second, all she could do was blink at him. A... a gift? It washed her mind blank with surprise. She knew that women of the gods were graced with gifts and privileges on a regular basis, but... she'd always assumed that the favour he was doing her was gift enough. Just her wages kept her more than satisfied. How could he possibly want to give her more?

"Look."

The gentle command snapped her from her thoughts, and her eyes flickered up to his. Why were they sparkling like that? He looked so happy.

And it was an innocent happy. Like a little boy. There was nothing mischievous about it, nothing smirking, just... happy. It warmed Imogen inside - if unnerved her a little. After some of the things they'd done in his chambers, she found it hard to see him as innocent at all. After he'd fired her blood with his skin and his touch...

Her gaze lowered numbly to her palm... and her lips drifted apart. "Is this what I think it is?"

The sparkle in Thor's eyes settled to a warm simmering glow. "You are visiting your family, are you not?" he asked. He didn't give her time to answer before he found her unoccupied hand and led it to link her arm through his. "May I come with you?"

Imogen's orbs widened. "You... you want to come with me?" Her mind was a haze, but she wasn't sure if it was what he was asking or simply the way he'd threaded their arms together, as if her were escorting a lady of the court. It made her heart thud, having the prince of all of Asgard on her arm.

His armour glinted majestically in the bright sunlight, radiating light off his body like he was his own star. With his bright blue eyes, and his glorious golden locks, he very well could be.

He steered the forward, leading Imogen down more steps before he answered her. "I would like to meet your family, Imogen."

Imogen tried to make herself look normal as they stepped off the palace stairs and down onto the street below. It felt strange, touching actual ground after spending so long walking over the palace's marble floor. A good strange though; she was going home.

She'd never bargained she'd be taking the God of Thunder with her though!

Her eyes lowered once more to the bundle in her hand, still trying to swing her head round the idea that Thor wanted to meet_ her _family. Just a blacksmith and his sick wife. Nothing to the Prince, surely? "You bought this for my mother." It wasn't a question. She knew, her thumb brushing over the top of the small bag, the tangy smell of herbs something she'd recognised instantly. They were the herbs she ground for her mother's medicine.

"I thought you'd prefer that to jewels or clothes." he smiled ahead, leading her through the streets and ignoring the stares he got as they went. "Please... may I come with you?"

Her cheeks flamed. Taking him to meet her parents - she was nervous. She didn't know why though; it wasn't like she was introducing the one she was to marry or anything! But still, she thought, her eyes clouding slightly.

"My parents don't know." she said quietly, eyes on the ground. "I didn't tell them. I just told them I was a maid. I," she gulped. "I don't want them to know what you offered me."

It would still be awkward. Even if her parents didn't find out that she was in fact the god's mistress, looking them in the eye and introducing him so innocently after what they did together... it would tug on her conscience. But it was a damned sight better than telling her parents how he'd touched her in the most intimate of ways, how she'd teased him seductively in the Hall, how they'd slept in the same bed, pleasuring each other until their dreams claimed them...it was shameful just to think of it.

"Then I shall hold my tongue." Thor said, tightening his arm on hers reassuringly. "It is not my wish to cause you distress."

Quite the opposite, he thought to himself, steering them through the streets as best as his memory would allow. The night he'd held her in his bed still ran circles in his head, making him dizzy with wonder. A part of him thought it must have been too good to be true, and when he'd woke up, the hazy memory of Imogen's body pressed against his, the way his fingers had explored her ... it was nothing short of a fantasy come true.

Then he'd blinked, and her body was still pressed against his chest, her fingers still entwined with his. Her hair had flowed gloriously over her body. His shirt had risen up in her slumber and he'd eased it down again to protect her modesty. His lusts couldn't control him anymore. Now it was deeper than mere flesh.

Not that he didn't still crave her flesh. No, she still fired his blood, driving him wild with desire at times.

But now that he knew that come nightfall, when she'd come back to his side and would let him touch her and hold her and grind his pleasure into hers, he could control it. She'd be there waiting for him. Now she'd take care of his need for her, by letting his arms hold her through the night, settling his craving.

He felt happy. Too happy. Happy enough to want to shift some of it onto her, so she could enjoy her life more in whatever way she chose. Hopefully, with him.

"Is that the barn?" Thor asked with a glinting eye, as they passed a large barn, moving out of the thick of the crowded streets. Imogen's cheeks flooded with colour and he had his answer. He chuckled. "Then we must remember to erase it of its old memories and replace them with new ones."

They were getting close, he thought. Not only close, but he could see her family's house already! He remembered coming to the blacksmith's once, the only knowledge that had guided him here unaided, but he had to confess, the hut opposite the blacksmiths workshop was smaller than he remembered.

"We moved closer to my father's place of work so that if something happened to my mother, he could get to her quickly." Imogen explained to him, she too eyeing the small, dark cottage. "We couldn't afford much with the medicine costs."

Thor cleared his throat, determined to be polite. "It is homely." he said, hoping Imogen didn't sense the words he was trying to cover up. "I like it."

If it was Imogen's home, it was a palace in his eyes.

The door of the 'palace' exploded open before they'd even come within paces of it, a wild looking man bursting forth.

His eyes found Imogen. "Imogen!"

Thor found himself unceremoniously nudged to the side as the blacksmith threw his arms around his daughter, drawing her into an embrace that made her eyes widen with how tight it was. She didn't stop him, and nor did Thor. The man hadn't seen his daughter for weeks. He must have missed her.

Finally, Imogen recovered from her shock and wound her arms around her father, hugging him back. "How is she?"

"She grows weak from missing you." Her father pulled back at last and cupped her face in his large hand, thumb brushing her cheeks tenderly. "We both have."

Thor watched the scene in silence, knowing how much it must mean to Imogen. He wouldn't interrupt for the world. His eyes roamed over the pair during their touching reunion, spotting the tell-tale signs that linked them as father and daughter.

The blacksmith was grubby and blackened from his trade, but Thor still peered through the sweat and the dirt to his features. He recognised Imogen's violet orbs in the man's face.

Then they rolled over to him and he clenched.

Imogen wasn't the only one with a guilty conscience and, for the first time, Thor prayed word had not spread of Imogen's occupation. He did not want her father's wrath on his back. The blacksmith released his daughter and turned to the prince fully, making Thor's stomach twist - if he knew how the god had defiled his daughter, Thor was sure he would not have the same kindly look in his eye.

The blacksmith bowed. "My Prince." His voice sounded a tad flabbergasted. Then he straightened up and Thor knew it was more than a little. His eyes looked wide and disbelieving. "This is indeed an honour."

"Aevar, is it not?" The prince smiled courteously, hoping he'd got the blacksmith's name right. No one corrected him, so he assumed he had. "And the honour is all mine, sir."

Imogen turned to stare at him, shooting a wild glance at the prince over her father's shoulder. What the hell was he doing?! Calling her father 'sir', like he really was a man asking for her hand in marriage! Why was he trying to impress her father? He didn't need to - he was royalty for Odin's sake!

She could feel the blood drain from her face and fought the urge to slap her palm into her forehead. Oh gods, she thought. Had he not listened to her earlier?! She didn't want them to know, and this was certainly drawing suspicion.

"I came to pay my respects to Imogen's family." he covered quickly, catching her frantic eye. "It is my understanding that her mother is sick."

There was an uncomfortable pause and though, her father's back was turned to her, Imogen could feel him scour his eyes warily over the prince before he answered. "My wife... is indeed taken ill. My daughter sought work to help speed her recovery, but alas..."

The unfinished sentence dug hard into Imogen's heart and her eyes lowered. Thor did not fail to notice.

"May I see her?"

Imogen's heart clenched, but she didn't have the will to snap her head up, still weighed down from her own pricks of sadness. Her alarm reached her eyes though, widening them to the floor. He wanted to see her mother? Of course he did, a sarcastic voice in her head thought. He wanted to meet her family, didn't he? It still made Imogen nervous though.

The blacksmith seemed just as perplexed as his daughter, brow furrowing. But he offered no objection. He stepped back, keeping his eyes respectfully on the prince, and his hand found the door. He peeled it open and held it there. "She is inside, Your Highness."

Imogen eyed the open door warily. She wanted to see her mother so desperately but... in what state would she find her? If she had indeed gotten worse...

She felt numb as Thor's fingers closed gently around hers and helped lead her stunned body forward, too frozen to have done it herself. She was too anxious to even care that her father was there, watching the prince hold her hand as if they were a casual courting couple! His eyes flickered, but his mouth stayed shut. Perhaps he was just as anxious as she was about her mother's state. It only made Imogen's heart thump harder, seeing the sad but guarded look in her father's eye.

Thor stepped into the house, ducking as he went. Imogen gulped. The breath flowed from her chest as soon as she stepped into the familiar, shadowed cottage, fingers tensing hard around Thor's.

Her eyes flew to the back of the hut.

"Mother!"

Thor found his hand empty as Imogen fled to the back of the cottage, practically throwing herself down on her knees beside the low, weak framed structure of a bed.

Aevar closed the door softly and joined the prince at his side, watching Imogen too across the hut. Thor could barely see the mother, hidden by thin blankets and Imogen's fretting form, pulling the sheets straighter over her mother's body, leaning over her to brush the hair from her mother's face, all the time whispering comforting words that Thor could not make out.

"She has been this way for many months now." the blacksmith breathed so only Thor could hear him. Understandably, he did not want to upset his daughter. "I fear her spirit will soon be taken from her."

Thor's throat was suddenly drier than he remembered.

The 'bed' was not pressed lengthways along the wall but outwards to the open space of the cottage. Finally, Imogen started to still, sitting back on her heels at her mother's head. Her fingers held her mother's hand over the blankets.

Then her spare hand reached up and brushed over her cheeks harshly, and something inside Thor snapped. Imogen was crying. His legs carried him forward, all apprehension leaving him as he watched Imogen's back softly rise and fall, the quiet, ragged breaths of her sobs getting clearer as he approached.

His eyes never left her bowed head. He knelt beside her and his hand found her back gently. "Imogen."

She hiccupped a whimper and her spare hand shot for the gods, resting on the very edge of the bed. She held it in a vice like grip. Thor didn't complain. He was here to support her, in whatever way he could.

His eyes rolled down to the figure in the bed.

Thor could understand Aevar's concern; she looked half dead already. The blanket was tucked right up to her chin, her face deathly pale and gaunt. Her hair looked scraggly and brittle, a dull copper colour whereas once Thor could remember it a fiery red. Even her eyes looked lifeless, glassy, distant brown orbs. Her face looked kindly, but thin and weak.

A spark of life shot through her as she saw Thor, her orbs widening and sparking faintly. "By Odin's beard!" she whispered in a voice that was barely audible. Her mouth hung open as if she wanted to say more, but a strained croak from her throat told Thor she could not.

He covered Imogen and her mother's entwined hands with his and smiled at the poor woman softly. "I have come to meet the woman who bore such a fine daughter. Surely, you are highly blessed to have her."

A small smile flickered on the woman's lips. "Blessing's will do little for me now." her frail voice breathed. "But... at least I got to see the prince of our realm before I die."

"Mother..." the crack in Imogen's voice was unmistakable. It made Thor's heart bleed.

His hand moved from her back to around her shoulders. She eased back into his chest without hesitation, letting him hold her.

Thor's eyes lifted to Aevar as he sat on the other side of Imogen's mother. His eyes watched his wife with more sadness Thor had ever seen in a man's gaze. "What is her name?" he asked of the broken man.

The blacksmith didn't look up from his wife. "Volva."

"That is a fine gown you wear Imogen." Volva rasped, moving her eyes to her daughter.

Imogen sniffled a smile. "The good prince has given me new work." she explained softly. Thor felt her hand stiffen over her mother's. "I owe him a great deal."

"You owe me nought." he rebuked gently with a smile to the woman in the bed. "Your daughter is a hard worker. She serves me well. I think if any debts are to exist, it is I that should owe her."

It drew a weak smile from Volva before her face tensed and her eyes rolled back. Thor didn't know what was happening, but she was obviously in some sort of pain. He felt Imogen's breaths start to hitch violently in her chest, body swelling rapidly. For once though, there was nothing he could do. He held her tighter.

"These are all the blankets you have?" He asked urgently to Aevar. There was only one over Volva's body, and another beneath, making up the mattress of the low, bed-like structure. It was not enough.

The blacksmith blinked through his gleaming orbs. "We had to sell some to afford the medicine." he croaked. "We have nothing left."

Thor didn't hesitate. "Then I shall have some sent for you." He'd be damned if he did nothing for these people. And it wasn't just for the woman under his arm. "A gift from the house of Odin. You shall receive food and blankets and medicine, and whatever else it is you require. I will also ensure Imogen's wages are raised to help your finances."

He could feel Imogen twist in his arms to stare at him, possibly with the glistening look as her father, clashed with gratitude and confusion. Thor didn't look down at her. He knew he was being risky. The 'expectations' flew out the window. He was going to be as generous as he needed to be to get Volva well and keep Imogen happy. He'd be ready to rent out his palace chambers if he had to! He didn't care how suspicious it looked to the outside world anymore. He cared for Imogen, and he'd may he cease to lift his hammer if he was going to hide it for the sake of expectations.

"Thank you." Imogen's voice breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was dark by the time they got back to the palace and they headed straight for Thor's chambers. Imogen's hand stayed engulfed in his all the while.

"Thank you." she said, as Thor undressed for bed, his scaled armour melting away from his body. He paused and looked to find her in the doorway of his bathroom; his jaw dropped. "For what you did today."

Numbness washed through the prince as his eyes scoured over her, taking in her sparkling eyes and that oh-so sexy small smile on her lips. Then he trailed south and felt his blood blaze: Imogen's nightdress hung low on her bust, the sleeves slipped loosely to her upper arms to reveal her bare shoulders. And the skirt - oh gods, the skirt! The dress hugged firmly to her bust, flaring out innocently over her waist and hips, the laced hem falling pleasingly high on her thighs.

It looked innocent and hot at the same time, as if she were going to her marriage bed.

Thor's trousers tightened.

He couldn't stop staring for the life of him, captivated by her seductive appearance. So much creamy flesh on show, just for him...

Her first slow, slinking step to the bed brought him back to his senses slightly. He cleared his throat in a way that only made him even more flustered. "I, er..." She perched herself down on the edge on the mattress in what Thor swore was the most alluring way possible, back arched to accentuate the curve of her back as she did so. "It was nothing. I merely wished to, er," his throat ran dry and he gulped. She lay back, crossing her long legs one over the another. "Do what was," Her body stretched out, before she tilted herself on her side slightly. Her hips made a pleasing arch. Thor gulped again. "Proper."

_Proper?!, _his mind screamed, as he tried to focus on Imogen's face and not her body, forcing his arms to glue to his sides. It was a poor choice of words. Everything his body and soul longed to do to her was _far_ from proper now!

Her eyes glittered innocently across to his in a way that made Thor's heart melt. Her hand balanced on the pillow on Thor's side of the bed to support her as she propped herself up.

Thor couldn't rip his shirt off fast enough.

His heart was thudding hard as he lowered himself down onto the bed beside her and Imogen let the side of her head sink into the pillows. Her eyes were level with Thor's, losing herself in his gorgeous bright blue orbs.

"It was very kind of you." she breathed with a grateful smile. Her hand closed over his on the bed between them. "Truly. Thank you. Your generosity may make the difference between life and death for my mother." Thor snapped out of the spell slightly as her eyes started to glisten with moisture. He manipulated their hands to entwine her fingers with his on the mattress. "I can never thank you enough for this."

"It was nothing." Thor squeezed her fingers comfortingly. "I only wanted to do what was right."

_Right?, _the voice in his head exploded again. Right and proper? He was choosing his words poorly tonight. Her body turned fully on her side to face him and Thor felt his knuckle brush over her breast at their close proximity.

The breath hitched in his throat.

"You didn't have to do it though." Imogen eased nearer, so Thor could feel her warm breath on his lips as she settled on the bed.

The god was enveloped in her violet orbs, simply mesmerized. He could as good as feel the heat of her body underneath the sheets, every inch of him longing to lean forward and close the gap between them. His hips eased forward, unconsciously seeking Imogen's. She gasped a smile as his knee gently knocked hers. Her legs nudged apart.

"You're incredible." she breathed, running her thigh smoothly up his. Her fingers moved from his hand to his chest. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met. I've never felt this way before."

Thor's heart raced as her palm pressed over his left breast. His moved round her waist and eased her closer so her torso was flush with his, his hard erection pressed into the hot centre between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut and Thor let his fall half hooded, revelling in her throaty moan.

"Nor I." he sighed. He could taste the sweetness of her breath. It was nothing short of intoxicating.

Imogen's hand clenched at his shoulder, hips grinding needily into his. "Thor."

The god's arm flattened on her back and he released a ragged breath over her shoulder as he crushed her even closer. His lips pressed into her neck at the glorious sensations that coursed through him. The curve of her breasts was firm against his chest.

The pressure in his groin was almost painful and he gasped a moan, both loving and cursing Imogen's luscious body. She was both his salvation and destruction. He pulled back slightly to see her face, relaxed and lost in bliss. Her wonderful lips were parted, her eyes closed as her head tipped back, surrendering to the heart racing pleasure that drowned her senses.

Thor gave in to his guttural instincts. He let his hips buck hard into Imogen's, his control shredding. A part of him knew he was letting this get too far, that soon neither of them would be consciously able to gather their logic, but he didn't care anymore.

He could feel her through his trousers, her need practically screaming for him. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts of burying himself in her heat, ravishing every inch of her wondrous form, kissing those lips. God, he longed to kiss her. So much. Just a touch, a peck if nothing else. He wondered if they would be as soft as the rest of her was.

"Oh gods." Imogen sighed, her heaving chests only igniting Thor's imagination further, her pleasure soaring to new heights.

Her sighs started to turn to racing whimpers.

Thor leaned his cheek forward to hers, loving the heat of her flushed skin on his. The hand on the back of her waist teased the material of her nightdress up higher, roaming his flat, warm palm down over the curve of her hip down to the back of her knee, hitching her leg up to hook on his hip in one accurate motion. Her body arched at the deeper contact.

Gods, he loved her. Screw everything - mistress or not, tradition or not, Thor wanted to have her now and be damned with the consequences. He wanted her now and forever, to have her body milk his of this utmost bliss until he could barely see straight from its intensity.

He rolled her onto her back, and drove his heat against hers in a way that tore a cry from her perfect lips. Her legs fastened around his waist.

"Uhn." whimpered from Imogen's throat, helpless to the god that had her head spinning and her body burning with desire with every thrust. Then she gasped the words that Thor would have died for: "Kiss me."

Thor obliged willingly: he pulled back just enough to crash his mouth on hers, grinding his body harder against hers at the inner growl of triumph. The softness of her lips almost made the god lose himself. He threw caution to the wind, moving his mouth firm and deep against hers.

Imogen moaned and her legs hitched higher around his hips, lower body bucking to meet him thrust for thrust.

The god wasted no time, teasing her lips apart expertly with his tongue and slipping it inside the warm cavern of her mouth. Imogen's crept forward to meet his. Their tongues danced, Thor tasting the sweetness of her on her lips, knowing they'd be swollen and bruised later from how hard he kissed her. He didn't care, spearing his tongue inside her mouth with a deep precision.

Then a new pressure gripped his nether regions in a way that made him freeze. His eyes shot open, lips still, hovering above Imogen's. Her dark, lust swirling orbs slowly slipped open to fix on his.

Her hand squeezed his groin again, earning a deep groan from the glorious God of Thunder.

"Please Thor." she moaned, her eyes fluttering half lidded at the feel of his heat, his need beneath her fingertips. Her hips flexed, but didn't grind for him in the same way as before. "Please."

Thor's mind clouded, translating what she was asking of him. Oh gods, he wanted to comply. So, so badly. Had she asked before Thor dared think he would have just torn his trousers off and claimed her as his in a heartbeat. Not anymore. Not after today. He'd been to her home, soothed her as she cried, met her parents, tended to her aching heart... he cared about her too much now. She wasn't just some flesh of meat to be used for his own pleasure.

"You'll scorn me in the morning if I do." he gasped, fighting his deepest desires. His head cheered his chivalry, but his heart cried in anguish and his body hated him.

Imogen squeezed him firmer, thumb pressing into his tip in a way that made the god's arms go weak. Her thigh rubbed up urgingly against his. "I'll scorn you forever if you don't." Her spare hand wound round the back of his neck, trying to pull him down to her again. The stretch opened her body up even fuller to the god.

Thor's breath started to rasp. "Imogen."

Her orbs bore into his, thighs clenching around him needily. Then her eyes started to rounden. "You don't want me?"

Thor groaned hard, and her words broke something inside him. His lips kissed the words away as his hand groped her side, fingers teasing her nightdress further up her body until his hand cupped her breast. Imogen arched to his touch.

A surge of animalistic rage coursed through him, burning his veins. How could she possible ask him that? "I want you." he sighed, drinking in the sight of her eyes rolling back from his palm on her chest. He kneaded it firmly, drawing a delicious mewl from her lips. "You have no idea how much I crave you Imogen." he swallowed hard for a minute, trying to restrain his instincts from taking her there and then. "But I care too much to risk you affections on a moment of passion."

"Don't." she whined. "I'll love you even more for it. Please, Thor. I need you. I can't take it anymore. I swear I'll do whatever you ask of me, if you just love me now."

Thor had stopped listening long ago. She'd said she'd love him even more. The god gulped - did that mean she loved him to a degree already?

His will snapped.

He sat upright pulling Imogen with him and tearing the nightdress over her head, eyes drinking in the sight of her exposed naked body. His loins screamed for her as he laid her back down on the bed.

"Imogen."

He'd felt her breasts plenty of times by now, but to actually see them... they were even more perfect than he'd imagined. Creamy little moulds on her chest, shapely but modest, the pert little pink tips a pleasing splash of colour. Thor sighed and descended. His mouth latched onto one and sucked hungrily.

Imogen's back arched to him and she tossed her head back, moaning in content as her hands lost themselves in his hair. They held him to her as his tongue flicked tantalizingly against the very tip of her nub.

It hardened in his mouth in a heartbeat. His palm rolled the other in his fingertips, loving how her body responded to his touch.

Imogen was in bliss. Thor's hot mouth on her breast was lifting her to Heaven, unwinding the tensions of her mind. Her nails clawed down his neck, rasping over his powerful shoulders, so gentle when he handled her.

She wanted more. "Thor." Her hands cupped either side of his face and tried to pull him further up her body.

He let her shift him up to her collar bone where he kissed and ravished her again. His trousers stayed well out of her reach though.

"Thor!"

Her fingers reached for him but he was far from her teasing grasp. Now Thor had the control - and he loved it, hearing Imogen whine for him. "Tell me." he breathed hotly over her skin. "What do you want?"

Imogen's legs tightened needily around his waist. "Please." she begged. "I need you, Thor. _Please!_ Please take me, Thor!_"_

The god growled against her skin, sucking from her one last time. His patience had ran out; he needed her now, just as much as she needed him.

His presence was missed on top of her for barely a second as he divested himself of his trousers. When he settled himself over her again, his sex pushed firmly against hers. They both sighed in content. The heat wrapped around them, though their insides ached for each other. Imogen's felt hollow and empty, as if she were made for him to fill her. She'd never felt more complete in her life.

Thor didn't have the ability to slow himself down and appreciate her. He'd have to do that another time. Another night he'd touch her, kiss her, delve every hollow of her body with his tongue till no part of her went untouched.

But now, he needed her. Pure and simple.

And she didn't care about preparation either, her hips grinding to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck to give her better lift.

"Thor." she gasped.

Thor echoed it as his tip touched the lips of her entrance, feeling how wet she was for him. A guttural moan rumbled through his chest. His arms settled around her, pressing her tightly against him.

His hips eased into hers.

He knew she was not innocent in the ways of love making but he did not want to be harsh on her. He wanted to be careful, to treat her as the woman she truly was... but he wasn't sure he had the restraint anymore. Gentleness might now be impossible.

"Thor." His half lidded eyes, clouded with lust, lifted to hers, her barely open violet orbs drawing him in. He hung on her ever word. "Take me."

And that was all it took: Thor's hard length punctured the walls of her body, plunging deep into her hot depths in one solid thrust. His eyes shot open, Imogen's tight clenching inner walls moulding around him.

A sweet gasp crossed with a whimper left Imogen's lips, her mouth falling open: Thor was not small in anyway. Their hips stilled for a moment. Imogen's nails dug into his shoulders as his solid length stretched her deep, filling her so fully it made tears prick in the corners of her eyes. A ragged breath left the god, the feeling of Imogen's tight heat gripping him almost driving him over the edge. If Thor didn't know better, he would have mistaken her for a virgin easily!

"Uh!" Imogen groaned, her lower body trembling. Thor's hips eased back and she cried out again.

Imogen's thighs clenched around the god's waist and she tried to wrestle the pain with the pleasure. Her mouth couldn't stop gaping. Her hips rolled forward, pulling him painfully and blissfully deeper.

His hand found her hip and gently pinned her still beneath him. She bit her lip as he slowly pulled back, releasing her of the burning pressure inside until only his tip stretched her entrance. Then she forgot how much it had hurt. Suddenly it didn't matter; she felt strangely empty without him filling her, despite how much it hurt. She wanted him again.

Thor read her mind and slammed home again, harder and deeper than before. Her hips bucked and the scream shattered from her.

"Thor!" Imogen's nails dug so hard into Thor's skin she was sure it would leave marks, but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes still half clouded with lust. She didn't want to ruin it for him... but he was so big and she was struggling. She screwed her eyes shut. "Oh gods..."

The gods arm laced behind her back and arched her body to him, his length moving within her. She could feel everything; so thick, so long, pressing against the back of her canal, fully sheathed within her body. She could feel him pulsing and her inner muscles flexed and tensed instinctively, trying to pull him in deeper though there was nowhere for him to go.

Her body was starting to accept him, the pain beginning to subside to an ache. A needy ache. Imogen rolled her hips again and was rewarded with some glorious sliding friction; Thor eased out of her tantalisingly slow.

Imogen moaned - then cried out as the god filled her again.

"Thor," she gasped, spreading her legs wider to try and take more of him into her. "_Please!"_

Thor settled his body over hers, so his lips were by her ear. He was sensitive to the feel of her body beneath his, her breasts pushing up against his chest, her cool, flat stomach...

His breath washed over her ear. "No."

Imogen groaned, hips lifting to try and urge him on, rolling into a rhythm. Thor's hand stiffened on her hip and stilled her. He'd waited a long time for this; he wasn't going to rush it. He could just stay like this forever, just buried within her. But he could feel Imogen's passions rising and knew it would not be enough for her.

Her body sung to him. Her skin was on fire, licking his with heat that made his hips flex inside her, his length pulsing hard, seeking release. Thor held himself back.

His tip brushed over something inside her that made Imogen's body clench and her eyes pop open. Her lips parted, a shuddering breath leaving them.

Thor sought it out once more.

His tip found that spot again and pressed into it hard, his muscles working to apply the pressure that gauged multiple cries from Imogen's lips. Thor's mouth descended on hers, drinking in the glorious sound from her lips as if he needed it to breath. He kept up on that spot, revelling in the way Imogen's sighs sped up.

He was surprising himself. This gentle technique was something new to him. Usually he powered into his lover with everything he had, until his released tore through him. Now though, he had something he cared about. He didn't want to break through Imogen, no longer seeking merely his own pleasure. He wanted to milk them both of their release, so they could share the euphoria as one.

But now that he had her secret, he could satisfy them both at last. He slid back, then thrust back against that place inside her. Imogen's body bucked and she clung to him.

Thor gave her what she wanted.

His thrusts found a steady rhythm, every time hitting that spot inside her that made her scream and clench. He thought her body was simply too overwhelmed, the pleasurable assault on her secret spot leaving her helpless. Thor gathered her up in his arms, lips travelling over her cheek bones, over her jaw to her neck, sucking her skin in perfect timing with his thrusts. He'd leave his mark both inside and out.

Imogen's cries were simply music to him. They were a delicious combination of helplessness, begging, lust, pain... every emotion possible - all stirred up by him. For him. She was his now - and a particularly accurate hit on the back of her walls reminded her of it.

His lips moved to tenderly kiss away the beads of moisture in the corners of her eyes as he sped up his movements, arms tightening to still her writhing body. He was loving this; driving her insane with pleasure. It was as if this was what he was made for, what he was destined for. Imogen sucked in a far from steady breath trying to compose herself now that he'd eased up on the spot inside her, replacing it with delicious friction and speed. Her fingers laced through his hair, brushing it back from his face as she levelled her face with his.

"Oh gods." her voice trembled, and she tossed her head back into the pillows as Thor couldn't resist hitting her pleasure spot again. A throaty cry left her lips. "Oh, Thor." she groaned, fingers clenching in his locks as she brought her face to his again. "_Uhn..._ this is incredible!"

A shaky breath left the god's lips as his hips started to buck faster. Her words were driving him on, hips lifting to meet him thrust for thrust as they both worked to reach their completion. Imogen's tight heat, milking his aching manhood inside her... he was starting to lose control. He could feel Imogen's moisture build slightly, making it easier for him to slide in and out of her. He quickened his thrusts. His gut started to clench in anticipation.

"I thought you ..." Thor drove into her. It wouldn't be long now, he thought. He wanted to fully claim her, animalistic instincts leading him on. "Had done this before?"

He didn't know what made him ask it. He was sure he was beyond caring now.

Imogen's hands clenched in his hair, guiding his hot mouth down to her pert chest. "_Ah! _No..." she gasped. "We touched. But we never... he never..."

Thor got her meaning.

So she _was _a virgin after all. Thor grinned wickedly against her breast, letting his teeth nip at the bud teasingly. His ego shot up; she was his. Fully. He was her first. No man had claimed her before, all the onslaught of pleasure completely his doing.

He let himself go. His hips powered into her, relishing the way she clawed to him, as he were the only thing keeping her alive, the only thing she needed now. Every clench of her body sent shockwaves through Thor, starting to push the tension in his gut over the edge. He started to quiver.

Thor could feel her inner walls milking him tighter than ever before, making him shout out from the intensity. She started to clench, her sighs and moans fast.

And then he lost himself.

He let out a guttural groan as the tension in his gut snapped. He buried himself deep inside Imogen and crushed her to his chest, feeling her walls grip him too tight to move as he spilled his seed inside her, roaring his claiming triumph. Imogen's body writhed and shook, trembling violently in his arms as her release crashed over her, her juices clashing with Thor's inside her body. His white hot seed shot deep inside her.

She went limp in his arms, and Thor listened to her breaths as the last of his load filled her, coating her insides. Her body slumped on the bed and her legs loosened at the god's sides.

Thor felt his arms go weak and he crashed down onto his shoulder beside her, not letting up his hold around her for a second. He pulled her over with him, leg resting on his hip as she caught her breath. Thor did the same.

He held her body flush with his, feeling their racing heartbeats fight for supremacy. Her eyes stayed shut, arm slacking over his neck. The god reached up behind him and his fingers tangled with hers, easing her palm down from his hair to his cheek, all the way down until her fingers flattened over his left breast. Imogen didn't fight him.

He could feel her heartbeat settling, her breaths slowing to a calm rate. And then softer still.

His fingers left hers to rest over his heart and hooked gently under her chin, lifting her face up to his. Her lips parted numbly. Thor smiled; she looked so adorable, so completely knocked out as she fell from the high of her first orgasm.

He leaned down and grazed his lips tenderly over hers, feeling her try weakly to kiss him back. God, he loved her! His arms hugged her as he rolled onto his back, easing himself out of her as he did so. He kept her cradled to his side.

Her head lolled onto his shoulder. A content moan left her lips.

Thor let her rest, her spent body slowly passing out on his. His mouth was stretched in a satisfied smirk; this night had been perfect. He'd satisfied his need for Imogen, he'd claimed her maidenhood, he'd fulfilled his fantasies... and gods, he loved her every more than before. Odin bless her parents! Bless her mother's illness even - without it, he never would have met this wondrous creature.

He pulled the sheets over their two exhausted bodies, and knew that Imogen would sleep well. Oh, he very satisfied. He'd claimed her maidenhood. Staked his claim on her. If Imogen was somehow gone from his side, at least he could hold that high and proud. He wasn't just another night of passion for her: he was her first night of passion. He'd drawn from her her first orgasm. He'd been the first one to break her barriers. He'd been the first one to discover that spot inside her that even she hadn't known about.

His mind slipped into the pleasantries of dreams, following Imogen to the blissful depths of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Imogen woke, feeling warm. The smile was already on her face as she wound her arms up over her head stretching them and squirming her lower body to work out her waist and hips.

The place between her legs felt well-tended to.

Her eyes peeled open sleepily and rolled to her side. Her empty side. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows and stared with a hint of sadness at where her lover had lain, now painfully bare. Sure, she wished that he'd been there to kiss her good morning but... a smile spread more fully on her lips at the thought that she'd be able to tell him tonight. He'd most definitely call for her again now. And she'd come running for him.

Every inch of her body felt relaxed and cared for. Her breasts were still pleasantly tingling from the god's rough touch, her core just... wow, how could she describe it?

_So that was what it was like to have sex_, she thought, running her hands through her hair. _Amazing._ She wasn't sure if all intimacies were as mind blowing or if Thor was just acutely _godly_ in his abilities, but Imogen was willing to bet it was the latter. The man must surely be a god of sex as well as thunder! And he'd been so kind to her; he hadn't ripped apart her virgin body - he'd coaxed her. Eased her. Soothed her.

He truly was incredible. Imogen doubted she'd ever meet such a glorious person in all of her life. Thor was just... perfect. So powerful, yet gentle. So bold, yet soft. So desired, yet so loyal to her.

Imogen slipped from the bed, her legs feeling numb. She loved it. For as reluctant as she'd been when he'd first proposed their arrangement, she was somewhat mad at herself now. All those times he'd been slept right next to her, so longing for her body and she'd missed out on such a wonderful experience due to her stubborn pride.

She'd be sure to make up for lost time later!

She padded happily to the wardrobe across the room, opening the doors and leafing through the garments inside. Thor had made room for some of her dresses so she had some attire to leave his chambers in. She couldn't leave there naked. Her work dress was amongst them.

At least, it should be.

The frown nudged on her brow as she passed the place where she'd left her work gown, an empty hanger now taking it's spot. Where was it? It should be there. She couldn't go to work without it. And there were royal chambers to be cleaned! Her fingers rummaged frantically through the hangers, before it settled in her mind officially - it was gone. Her maid's gown was gone.

Her eyes hovered over the hanger where it should be, disbelief written all over her face. Her lips parted in question.

Then she noticed the paper.

Tucked over the bottom of the empty hanger was a folded piece of paper, and her fingers plucked it free, ice already washing through her system. She had a bad feeling about this.

It was justified almost immediately by the message scrawled in black ink: 'I said you were not to work. I meant it.'

For a moment, Imogen just froze, feeling her rage creep into her system. Then her fingers started to crumple the note until it was a pitiful crushed mass within her fist. The crunch of the stiff material's destruction was satisfying to her ears.

Good mood - evaporated.

_That bastard_, she thought, tossing the note across the room and ripping a random dress from the wardrobe. She hauled it angrily over her head. _He better not have_, she thought dangerously, turning on her heel and taking great care to slam the door of the prince's chambers loudly behind her. If he had relieved her of her job...

Her feet stormed her through the corridors, and she was vaguely reminded of the day she'd snuck out of Thor's room. He must have sought her out with a similar blaze through his body, a similar rage leading him. So that was it - revenge? Yes, she worked out, eyes narrowing at the door she knew she'd find the god behind. He was getting revenge for that day. Gods, she was going to _kill _him!

She knew what she was doing was outrageous and that she'd probably suffer some sort of consequences because of it, but as her hands pushed open the heavy doors of the training room, she hardly cared. Bring it on.

Her eyes found Thor instantly amongst the lines of spears, hammers axes, swords - all manner of deadly weapons lining the wall. Her god was on the sparring mat, wielding his hammer and swinging it in skilful manoeuvres against his invisible enemy. Imogen would have been impressed if she hadn't been so, well, pissed off.

And he was alone. She blinked back her surprise that not even one of his warrior friends were working out with him, but she didn't linger on it long.

His solitude only made her task easier.

"Thor!"

The god swung round in a heartbeat, instinctively raising his hammer above his head. Imogen froze in her advance, her palms shooting upwards.

She cursed the move instantly - as if Thor would ever attack her! And now she'd made herself look weak. She didn't even bother hiding her scowl as they both lowered their arms to their sides.

Thor smiled, and sighed a breath. "Imogen." He let his hammer drop from his hand to the floor with a heavy thud.

His armour glinted majestically and Imogen had to fight to not think of the hot, sweaty muscles beneath, all for her, all at her disposal when he loved her to the brink of madness -

She snapped her mind to focus fast. "Where's my uniform?" she cut to the chase.

Thor blinked, his brow furrowing slightly. His smile started to slip. Then it hit home and his face smoothed out, eyes brightening in understanding. "Ah," he nodded, carefully avoiding her eye. Not afraid. Not timidly. Just...skilfully. "I disposed of it. I did warn you I did not like you to work but you refused to listen to me, so I took the matter into my own hands. You are not a maid servant anymore. I forbid it."

"You..." Imogen's eye twitched. "Forbid it?!" Her nerve snapped and she crossed the room like a woman possessed. She was sure if Thor hadn't been alone, someone would have had her removed by now. Thor made no move to retaliate as her fingers hooked in the neck of his armour and tugged him closer. "Look you." her eyes narrowed. "I want to work-"

"Whereas I do not, and with me being the prince, my word is superior to yours." he purred with a smirk.

Imogen took note of his hands creeping up her waist.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

Her heart dropped to her stomach. Did she enjoy it?! It had only been the best night of her existence! She couldn't tell him that of course. His ego would shoot through the roof and she was supposed to be mad at him. Her hanging jaw probably gave the game away though.

"What are you doing here?" she finally stammered, steering away from her gross embarrassment. She could feel the flame of her cheeks. Thor's enticingly rubbing hands on her body weren't helping either.

The god's smirk deepened. "I am training." he murmured in a voice that made Imogen's knees go weak. Gods, she loved him - and hated him. He claimed her hand on his armour and eased it up to the throbbing muscles on his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut. "I must ensure I keep up my physique for you."

Moisture slicked between her legs in a heartbeat, feeling his pulse through his neck; _oh gods_, her mind breathed - all that power was for her.

And the rest of him too: those broad pecs, his hard, defined abs, every inch of his body lined with powerful, solid muscle. And the muscles in his back, the ones that gave him such a force to drive into her body like he had last night.

A squeak left Imogen's lips.

Thor chuckled.

Imogen was finding it hard to remember what she'd came here for now. Her mind was swamped with thoughts of Thor's glorious naked body...

Then suddenly she was stood alone on the mats and her eyes snapped open. Her body felt cold where Thor's hands had been a few moments ago. She wanted his touch again. Her sharp, glaring eyes found him across the room, relieving the weapons rack of two swords as easily as if they were made of paper.

Imogen gulped as he strode back to her. "Here." he said, spinning one sword lightly in his hand so he held it easily by the hand guards, the hilt out to her. "Train with me."

Her eyes shot to his in disbelief. "W-what?"

Thor's eyes looked calm and serious. "Take the sword and train with me." he said, stepping forward. Imogen stepped back. "I can teach you to defend yourself."

Imogen's hands found her hips, eyes lingering suspiciously on the sword. He couldn't really want to fight with her. She didn't even think she could lift the damned thing! She arched a sassy eyebrow. "And I need to defend myself... why?"

"Because you are mine." Thor answered simply, voice dropping a tone. "Fight, in case someone dares to forget it."

Imogen tried to ignore the pool of aching heat in between her legs. She reached for the sword. She had to shut him up somehow; every word that left his lips seemed to make her just want him more. Maybe the fighting would be a good distraction. She was sure the humiliation would drown out her lust when she failed pitifully.

"These are the lightest swords we own." Thor explained as his hand pulled away, surrendering the sword to Imogen's strength. The blade bowed, but she didn't let it touch ground.

Her teeth gritted. "Not so bad." she grunted, fighting to lift it a bit more. She didn't relent until it was more than parallel with the ground.

Thor smirked, and spun his own sword casually with an effortless flick of his wrist. Then he speared the mats with it.

Imogen froze still as he wondered forward, then behind her. His arms reached around her body and his hands closed around hers on the hilt. He lifted the sword lifted higher. "Let me show you." he breathed in her ear, making Imogen sigh a shuddering breath.

She was oh so aware of his touch. Her back was against his chest, his hands hot over hers. His biceps either side of her shoulders pushed her upper arms closer, pressing her breasts together so the cleavage bloomed from the already low neckline of her dress2. She gulped, her throat running dry. Gods, her body was calling for him. She wanted him to touch her again.

And Thor knew it too. Imogen's hips leaned back curiously and she was rewarded with his _most definite_ arousal pressing against her rear.

A broken breath left her lips.

"When someone attacks you with a downward strike," he purred seductively in her ear. There was so way he didn't know what he was doing to her. "You block from above. Lie this."

Imogen's arms were too weak to resist as Thor angled the sword high and horizontal, peeling her crossing arm away so only their right hand's held the sword up. Imogen's arm started to tremble, though Thor was taking nearly the full weight of the weapon. There was no way Imogen could ever do any of this without his help!

"Make sure you always use the flat of the blade." his voice went on smoothly. "If you use the edge, your opponent could run his blade off the end and go for a second strike." His free hand suddenly pressed firmly into her gut, pulling her body back flush against his. Imogen's mouth dropped open with a gasp, feeling his bulging manhood grind into her from behind. She was surprised her own arousal wasn't dripping down her legs! "Here."

His voice was so rough, so deadly, something inside Imogen broke and a quiet, squeaking moan left her lips. Her thighs clenched to try and hold herself together.

His fingers travelled lower and pressed into her sensitive mound from over the skirt of her dress. His keen fingers found her clit and he ground the pad of his thumb into it eagerly. It seemed Imogen wasn't the only one getting hot and bothered, the god leaning his hips unmistakably into hers.

Imogen's inner muscles flexed for him. "Thor."

Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and her breaths started to catch in her throat as the god applied more accurate pressure through her gown. Her hips rolled to urge him on.

Thor groaned, the noise sounding wonderfully rough and animalistic in Imogen's ear. His hips ground against hers, his fingers slipping between her legs.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

_Take me back_, Imogen wished. She longed for him to just take her back to his chambers and screw her mindless again as he had last night. She wouldn't mind not working as a maid if all her working hours were spent in that glorious, blissful way in the God of Thunder's bed with him between her legs! She was starting to sound like the harlot Elga had first accused her of being.

As long as she was Thor's harlot, she didn't care. She'd be a whore as long as it was he who made her so.

"How had it felt?" he sighed heavily in her ear, voice deep and rumbling from his chest. Imogen longed to feel the bare skin of his hot chest on hers. "Tell me... how had your first time felt?"

Imogen gasped as his fingers rubbed her core through the material of her dress. "Sex?"

Thor shifted his hand so his fingers rubbed firmly over her wet slit and his thumb ground into her clit. Imogen let out a high pitched whine. "Making love." The god corrected in a voice so soft it made her heart melt out of her chest.

Her head swooned dizzily. "You love me?"

She held her breath as the sword clattered to the ground, and Thor's fingers tangled with hers. He spun her round, his lips crashing down on hers as his body drove her back. Imogen had taken mild notice of the low wooden cabinet before, but now it was her new best friend as Thor lifted her up and sat her on its top. He nestled himself between her thighs, his hard erection pressing into her core.

Imogen's hands clawed at his hair, body singing with pleasure. Her lungs were burning for air but she wouldn't break the kiss for anything. No way.

Thor's lips moved from hers and kissed over the rest of her, treasuring every shred of exposed skin. Imogen heaved in a breath, chest rising and falling well as the god lavished the base of her throat.

"Yes," he breathed hot over her cleavage. "Yes. Yes." His arms wound round her back and their bodies mashed together.

Imogen groaned hard. "Well then." she breathed as levelly as she could. "Why don't we - _uhn_ - move this to your chambers, hm?"

Thor didn't need any more encouragement: he lifted Imogen off the cabinet and she laughed as he flung her over his shoulder, marching her back to his chambers. Oh, she could get used to this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You know," Thor purred one night. "You should work for what I pay you."

Imogen arched a sassy eyebrow and paused in slipping her dress over her shoulders. "Who's the girl who's been having sex with you for the last week?"

Thor cocked his head to the side, giving her a knowing look. "You know I am not paying you for that. You mean more to me that that. And _you know _I don't like you phrasing our intimacies like that."

"How else would you have me say it?" she asked, throwing her arms to the sides questioningly. "It _is _sex. You in me. That's sex!"

The god rolled his eyes and wondered forward, wrapping his arms around her loosely clothed body. The straps on her shoulders slipped down further at te contact. Thor pulled her closer, letting his crystal blue orbs melt with her molten violet ones. "It is coupling. It is making love. It is_ not _mindless, meaningless sex. You should not degrade what we do, Imogen."

Imogen tipped her face up to his and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "So what _services_ would you have me do to earn my wages? You've already done away with my maid's job."

Thor chuckled and grazed his lips softly over hers, prying her lips apart with his tongue. It lazily trailed around her mouth, touching loosely with hers as he kissed her long and deep, drawing her arms from her sides to around his waist. When he pulled away, Imogen let out a long, contented sigh.

"Well," he murmured. "You could help me."

"Help you what?"

His eyes glinted alluringly and his fingers found hers behind her back, peeling them forward again. He guided her fingertips to the neck of his armour.

"Well," he purred on, hands finding the small of her back and easing her hips forward to brush over the bulge in his trousers. Her eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open as the pressure touched against her clit. "This armour is awfully hard to remove by oneself. And extra pair of nimble hands would be most appreciated."

Her eyes lifted open, dark and glittering. The smile slowly started to stretch on Imogen's lips as his plan unravelled to her. Oh yes - she'd definitely do those sort of services! She ran her fingers across his broad, metal plated chest and over his shoulders, touching over the weak points she knew to be there, but applying zero pressure. She knew how to take off Thor's breast and back plate; she'd watched him do it himself enough nights to know its secrets.

Thor's eyes stayed locked on hers, her molten violet orbs swirling her tease. She could read the building impatience in Thor's eyes: he wanted to feel her hands on his bare body as much as she did. She bit her lip in anticipation.

Sensing his body tense, Imogen quickly tapped and jabbed at the necessary points on his armour before Thor could rip it off himself. She stepped back as it fell away.

Her hands flew back to his glorious muscular chest - and she groaned in frustration. The scaled armour wouldn't be coming off at her hand.

Thor chuckled and reached for his hammer behind Imogen's back. A metallic humming whistled through Imogen's ears and she moved her hands safely to his neck as a light thud nudged Thor's fist against her back. She wasn't sure how his armour would fall; it rained beautifully from his body and Imogen roamed her hands south the moment his shirt covered body was revealed to her. A sharp catch on the top of her thigh proved her to be right to have kept her hands away from the falling metal.

"Ow." She twitched instinctively. Her eyes shot downwards as the sharp pain nipped into the middle of her thigh, tearing her gaze away from the gods.

Her frowning orbs found her gown stained with a small streak of red. Her jaw dropped – the shards were sharp enough to draw blood? How can something that melted into air be so vicious?! Her hands hung over Thor's pecs as his gaze followed hers.

His hand crept round her hip and his fingers trailed gently to the wound. Imogen's body tingled at his tender touch, so light she could have missed it through her skirt! His lips drifted open.

Before Imogen had a chance to tell him it didn't matter – even though it stung like hell – Thor dropped down to one knee, and where her hands had been on his chest were now in his hair. The breath hitched in her throat as the god's spare hand cupped the back of her thigh and teased it forward out from the line of her body. "Thor." She breathed, head tipping back slightly in anticipation.

His finger touched her ankle and lifted the dress tantalizingly slow up her leg, revealing more of her creamy shins and thighs to him. Imogen held her breath, the contact like electricity.

Then Thor leaned in and ghosted his hot breath over her skin. "Hush."

Imogen bit her lip as his hands clamped firmly either side of her thigh, holding it still. His lips were so close to her leg, hovering over her small wound. Blood welled on the surface of her thigh. Her mind was lost to a haze as Thor's lips touched down feather light onto her skin, his tongue pooling over her cut. Her body arched as his mouth closed over it and he sucked hard.

"_Agh_!" She tried to fight the wave of lust that was quickly aching between her legs, hand fisting in Thor's locks.

"Nothing should mark you." Thor murmured, easing from sucking her thigh to trail his tongue tantalizingly around her cut. Her leg felt weak, and she clung to him for support. His lips planted heated kisses over her thigh, hands roaming down to her calf and behind to her rear, dragging her dress with him. "Nothing but me."

Imogen wished she could angle his head but he wouldn't budge, the ache between her thighs going untended to. Her leg swayed out to the side, opening herself to him hopefully.

Thor teasingly trailed his lips down to the inside of her thigh, but pulled away smoothly, his fingers taking the place of his mouth. He rubbed keen circles into her skin. Imogen flopped her head forward again, eyes staring darkly at him through her eyelashes.

He grinned cheekily.

"You." Imogen's voice was low and husky as she hooked her fingers in the neck of his shirt, fuelling the heated pressure of her centre. "Up."

Thor's strong thighs easily rose him to his feet at her throaty command, his eyes held firmly by hers. Her dark swirling violet orbs were simply irresistible. He felt his groin twitch eagerly. His hands found her waist and he hungrily devoured her lips, letting her taste the rustic tang of her blood on his mouth. Her tongue darted out to meet his half way. Her knees melted. Thor's arm grabbed around her waist, catching her before she fell back and holding her body flush with his as he deepened the kiss further. His tongue probed her mouth possessively.

His spare hand traced to her backside and lifted her, placing her down on the bed as if she were as delicate as china. Her thighs rested either side of his hips as he leaned over her. His hot erection pressed into her core.

Imogen sighed and her fingers found his hair again. "Thor." Her eyes fluttered shut at her own lustful tone. "_Please_."

His hips rocked deliciously into hers but the sensation was dulled by the fabric of their clothing. Imogen growled; she shot her hands to the top of her dress with every intention of ripping it off her.

Thor found her fingers and pinned them to the bed either side of her head. "No." he growled, a suddenly harsh possessiveness washing through his gentle features. His hips dug hard into hers and Imogen's legs twitched with need. "You're mine."

Imogen could offer no other response than a high pitched squeak at his words. She loved being his. She'd give up her life to be his. Her thighs opened wider, hoping to tempt him in.

He was too good for that though. Had too much control. His teeth nipped at Imogen's neck as he pulled way, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips with him. The wicked grin on his lips told her he'd heard it. He straightened up and offered down a hand for her.

_So teasing was the game_, she thought to herself as she slid her hand in his and he eased her upright again. Idea's started to swirl through her mind_. Alright, I can accommodate that. _

She let him pull her in closer, resting her hands on his strong chest. His hands hovered on her hips easing her against the hardness in his trousers. Her body sung, and it was absolute torture for her to peel her body back away from him. Her hands stayed in place as she built up the courage for what she was about to do; teasing the God of Thunder… she couldn't think of anything more reckless. And with his impatience, he wouldn't make it easy.

Her fingers trailed down his chest, tracing his hard ab muscles through his shirt with leisure. Gods, he was so yummy, she thought breathlessly. Truly, he was flawless. Her fingertips played teasingly with the hem of his shirt as they reached journey's end and she bit her lip in anticipation.

Then her fingertips crept up the material and she flattened her palms over his warm skin. She resisted the urge to throw her head back and moan… but, oh gods, he was just incredible! A body like this surely earned him every letter of the title god.

Her hands explored the canvas of his body, tracing every hard ab muscle delicately with her finger nails. She felt him tense underneath the touch and grinned wickedly.

She started to move upwards, lifting her gaze with her hands; she found his bright blue eyes easily. They stared down at her dark and lustful, and she caught every heavy, heaving breath that inflated through his chest. Her fingers dragged firmly up his body, taking her shirt with him, until she ran her hands over the firm curve of his pecs and kept them there. She searched for his heartbeat beneath the golden skin.

Her eyes sparkled when she felt it. The steady – though not so slow – thump pounded through his body, betraying her true effect on him. His hand trailed from her waist, up her arm to cover her hand over his heart.

Her eyebrows lifted, and she nudged her hands up slightly. "Are you going to help me, or not?" She wanted his shirt off alright, but there was no way she could reach the damn thing over his head. He was way too tall!

He seemed to work out what she was asking and smirked.

Imogen tried not to look too irritated as he took his sweet time seeking the hem of his shirt and oh-so-slowly peeled it from his body. Her teeth gritted to hold back her remarks. Then more of his glorious golden skin was revealed to her and her snaps dropped to her stomach. Her heart fluttered; he was just as magnificent as she remembered. The muscles rippled enticingly in his stomach as he pulled the last of the shirt over his head, grin settled in place at her slack jawed expression.

She didn't even care about his cocky smirk, nor the casual fling of his shirt to the side. Her hands twitched in the air.

Then she sunk in.

Her eyes blissfully fluttered shut as she fawned forward, fingers and lips latching onto his body. She couldn't help herself. Her mouth flew to his collar bone and kissed his skin, so hot it was almost sizzling against her lips. Her fingers traced his defined ab muscles greedily.

She thought he would pull her up to his mouth, to at least slow her hungry progress down. She was greatly surprised then when his fingers laced through her hair as her mouth guided south.

She kissed down, over the curve of his pec muscles down to the centre of his torso. Her hands cradled his hips as she traced her mouth over his stomach muscles, hardly daring to believe that all this yummy body was hers for the taking. Her tongue dipped out of her mouth, trailing around his perfect physique. She licked and kissed and lapped at every inch of muscle she could reach, all the while moving further and further south.

She dropped down to her knees as her breath ghosted over the waistband of his trousers. Her fingers dug into his hips.

Her sharp violet eyes snapped up to his face.

She didn't even need to say it; his hands clawed to remove his trousers. Imogen stayed on her knees, waiting patiently as the god scrambled to free himself from the garment. She blinked up at him innocently as he stood before her again, boot and trouser-less, completely naked. All for her.

Her sassy eyes popped as he settled in front of he again, his _real_ enthusiasm to see her all too obvious. Her lips flickered in a smile.

Her gaze was captivated unashamedly on his hard manhood as it hovered in front of her face in a way that made her mouth water. _Oh gods!_ Her hand reached up and grasped him firmly at the base, earning a hissing gasp from the god in question. She licked her lips eagerly.

The tip of his erection glistened with moisture, and her heart was thudding as her mouth instinctively moved in. Her breath on him made him shiver. Her tongue darted out and pressed to his tip, curious to taste him…but then she couldn't pull away as she'd intended; some invisible force linked her to him and she couldn't withdraw, pressing her lips forward to cover the very tip of his arousal lovingly.

Thor's fingers locked in her hair again and Imogen felt his body tense. She didn't let herself stop, knowing she'd lose her nerve if she did. Her hands found his hips again, sturdying him as she dipped forward and took more of him into her mouth.

Then she really did second guess herself. Doubts started to crop in her mind as to if she'd bitten off more than she could chew – his girth stretched her lips so much it nearly hurt! His finger's clenched in her hair though, cupping her head and subtly easing her forward. She obliged, and sucked hard to take more of him in at once.

She could feel Thor's hips buck forward into her mouth and she stopped her progress, gagging as he hit the back of her throat, filling the warm cavern of her mouth completely.

He let out a throaty moan.

Imogen gave her jaw a rest as she prepared herself to go on. She gulped as best she could with him in her mouth – and Thor sighed her name in ecstasy.

She pulled back slowly, dragging the tip of her tongue along his underside as she did so. When she had enough room in her mouth to do so, she started to experiment a bit. She tried to let her confidence guide her so she wouldn't back out as her tongue pressed once again into his tip, collecting the moisture that leaked from him.

She tried every enticing thing that she could think of: she darted her tongue against his tip, swirled over the head and trailed up and down his length, before fawning low and smothering him with her lips again as if wiping the board blank.

Then she slid her lips up his length, and started to find a rhythm. Thor's hips moved in time with her mouth, withdrawing and engulfing himself in perfect correspondence with her movements.

A weak frown started to nudge into Imogen's features. She forced her mouth up and down him, moving faster to distract herself from the wincing ache in the corners of her jaw. Gods, he was _so_ big. When he was inside her it felt incredible, but like this… this was starting to get more than a little uncomfortable.

She pushed on, sucking and clamping her mouth around him to pry an encouraging response. She got it in the form of clenching fingers and deeper hip thrusting.

A whimper was choked from her. How much longer could she last out, she started to wonder, not even sure what she was working towards. Her mouth was getting drier and drier, both from the friction of him thrusting himself in and out of her mouth and the saltiness of his precum.

Her nails clawed into his hips, not to stop him, just to channel her own pain.

Then the god started to unwind.

He let out a breathless groan and his hand clamped on the back of her head, holding her down as his hips lost control. He bucked wildly into her mouth. Imogen screwed her eyes even more firmly shut than before and bore it, listening to his moans.

"_Ah!"_ he gasped. "_Imogen!_"

An especially hard buck rammed into the back of her throat and Imogen couldn't hold back the whimper/ moan that it drew from her.

The vibrations sent up the god's length pushed him over the edge: Imogen moaned for real this time as the god's hips stilled and his hand softened in her hair, an unfamiliar heat in her mouth. Then her mind started to piece it together.

Her body relaxed as the god came splendidly in her mouth, her pain lost in the relief. Relief that it was over, or purely that she could satisfy him in this way, she wasn't sure.

She pulled her mouth away and released him with a pop.

Her head felt woozy as she tasted the thick moisture that creamed the back of her throat, overpowered by its heady salty strength and the raw masculinity behind it.

She found herself eased up by Thor's strong hands and let him lay her down on the bed. Her eyes drooped – she was ready to sleep now! The experience had left her drowsy. And the taste didn't help. Thor hovered his body over hers, his arms trembling slightly, and grazed his lips over her parted mouth. She numbly reached her tongue up so he could taste himself on her.

Her eyes stayed sleepily shut and she could feel her consciousness slipping, Thor's soft kisses only lulling her deeper. Then his mouth vanished entirely and her head lolled.

She resigned herself to sleep, a small smile on her lips. Thor's body would still be there in the morning. She could vaguely feel him pressing against her leg, still semi-hard and evidently eager for more by the heat and proximity of his body. _Tough_, Imogen thought dreamily. He would have to wait.

Then Thor gripped the corners of her jaw sharply between his thumb and forefinger, and Imogen yelped, still aching from accommodating his girth for so long. Her eyes shot open – staring right into Thor's burning blue orbs.

Then he said the words that made her core fire up again, in a low, deadly, husky voice that made her slick: "I'm not finished with you yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Imogen's breath hitched in her throat as Thor's hands reclaimed her wrists and pinned them either side of her head again. Instinctively, her hips arched to him.

The god leaned in, a dangerous look on his face. For a moment, a flicker of fear fluttered through Imogen, but she soon calmed herself with reasoning thoughts. Thor wouldn't hurt her - at least, not in a way she wouldn't enjoy.

Her mind started to swim back to focus as Thor put his lips by her ear. She heard his ragged breath and grinned; she'd done that.

The smirk was soon wiped off her face though.

"Now it's my turn." He growled in her ear.

Oh gods - here came his vengeance. She bit her lip as he drew back, though her eyes were far from guilty. Gleaming. Seducing. Not that he wasn't bound by her already. His orbs were crossed with a burning lust and a bright mystery, a unique combination only he could master. It had Imogen melting with desire.

She didn't move even after he'd released her, his hands trailing down the rest of her body. His fingertips ran down, over her shoulders, over her breasts, down her flat stomach and along her shapely legs.

Then he reached the hem of her gown and paused. Imogen wanted to lift her head and watch him but she was frozen, as if his touch had hypnotized her into submission.

His fingers crept under her dress and sent a spark through her; Imogen's body jerked upright instinctively. Why did she suddenly feel so shy? The blush crept over her cheeks, mouth hanging open in silent, timid protest.

Thor – thankfully! – had the reflexes to avoid being battered back by her body, dodging her aptly. His hands stayed on her thighs. His dark orbs swirled with desire as he leaned in, drinking in her glistening eyes and anxious expression and finding it only aroused him more. Tonight, she was all his. Tonight, he'd be unstoppable.

He managed to calm the beast inside him for just long enough to lean forward slowly and place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Relax." He sighed to her. His hands rubbed comfortingly up and down her thighs, earning a heated breath from Imogen. His fingers lower to where her gown bunched at her mid-calves and slowly began to run his hands up again, dragging the material gently with him.

Imogen lowered her back to the mattress again, more out of discomfort than anything. Her body melted into the bed, submitting to the god. Now that her thighs were relaxed, released from the effort of holding her upright, she started to enjoy Thor's warm touch. His palms were full of glorious heat, that seemed to penetrate her deeper than skin. It slowly trailed up, warming every inch of her calves and knees before they spread over her thighs.

She held her breath as he reached the top, her core tingling. Her gown still protected her modesty, pooled around Thor's wrists as his hands found her hips under the gown.

His advance stopped.

Then his patience snapped and his hands withdrew to flip the skirt of Imogen's gown over her torso, baring her lower half to him nakedly.

He gave her no time to be nervous; his hands closed in firmly on her hips again and he jerked her body close, forcing her legs apart with his head. He sank out of her view. Her sex tickled as the roughness of Thor's beard brushed it, and her hands clenched in the bed sheets.

He wasn't going to do to her what she'd done to him, was he? Her mind flittered with panic, body freezing. Was that what she wanted? She wasn't sure.

Thor's possessive hold on her hips reminded her she might not have a choice.

"Thor." Her tone sounded begging and afraid, but even she wasn't sure what was behind it. Her body stayed clenched and tense as he looked up. "Stop."

She could feel her eyes were gleaming, but she didn't care, casting her precious pride aside for a second. Did she want him to lick and suck at her as she had done him? Something about the thought terrified her, though she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because she just couldn't imagine how something as powerful as Thor could be gentle enough on her most intimate place to cause her anything but pain.

The god must have read her anxieties through her orbs, her body language full of unease. His hungry gaze softened and he levelled his face with hers, kissing her lips softly.

"Don't be afraid." He soothed, hand stroking through her hair. "I will be gentle, I promise. You have served me, and now it is my turn to cherish you." Imogen's soul melted but her chest still rose and fell with troubled breaths. Thor kissed her again. "I want to love you Imogen. In every way."

Imogen's hands fisted in his hair as he kissed her, her heart hammering. She screwed her eyes shut and kept them like that even as their lips parted, holding his head close by his hair; she nodded.

She could feel herself trembling as he kissed her mouth in that firm way that told her he was going on. She gulped as his hands moved up.

Even she could not explain her nervousness. This tenderness terrified her. She'd let the god take her in the most natural of ways, but when he treated her with such unconditional gentleness…

_She was not used to being loved_, Thor understood as his grasped the skirt at her waist and peeled it gently over her head, taking the rest of the gown with it. He took observant note of how Imogen squirmed, arms crossing to hide her chest. Thor merely smiled and eased them to her sides. Imogen, with her brash personality, didn't know how to go gentle. Thor grinned; he would _love_ to show her.

He reattached his lips to her at her jaw and started his descent, trailing down her neck, kissing her collar bone. His hands cupped her breasts. Her body rolled gently, and Thor couldn't tell if it was to urge him on or push him away. He stayed put regardless.

His fingers moved to the side of her chest as his mouth took over. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nub of her pert left breast, letting his teeth graze it. Imogen gasped and her body lifted off the bed. Her nipple pebbled in his mouth. He kissed across her chest to the other side, paying it the same attention while his palm kneaded the one he'd just puckered.

Thor doubted she even noticed her legs fasten themselves around his hips.

He really was absorbed in her, marvelled by the perfect shape of her body; she had nothing to be ashamed about.

He let his mouth reluctantly leave her breasts, knowing he could suckle on them forever if she would let him. A noticeable groan from Imogen dipped her ribcage.

Thor fought the grin that was on his face as his mouth moved down to the ridge of her bottom few ribs, elevating her torso before her smooth taunt stomach dipped. He kissed along the sensitive bones of her body, swirling in the centre with his tongue.

Then he slid his warm organ down in a smooth crisp line down her body, down from the firmness of bone to the soft skin of her belly. She tasted hot and sweet, like sugar. The natural taste of her both amazed and intoxicated the god. Her body jerked when he got down to her bellybutton, dipping into the hole and making her squirm. A high pitched squeak left her lips.

He could feel her hip bones against his chin as he eased away and subtly lower, pausing to look up at her face: her eyes were screwed shut, lips parted to lend passage to the gasps and moans he teased from her so relentlessly. He grinned shamelessly.

Her breath started to settle at the small moment of relieve Thor gave her as he watched, and her fists loosened in the sheets. Her bod relaxed in a slump.

_Poor Imogen_, he thought, mischievous thoughts creeping into his head enticingly. _If she thinks this is over… _

He let his own thoughts excite him, driving him on again. When had he gotten hard again? He hadn't noticed. All he noticed was the impatient clench of his gut, longing to bury himself in her firm, soft, womanly body. He held himself back, the knowledge that Imogen must be experiencing a similar torment giving him the strength to resist his own animalistic instincts.

His hands firmed at her hips so she could not escape. Then his mouth closed over her again before she could brace herself.

"_Oh my gods!_"

It came out as a scream as Thor closed his mouth around the pebble that hovered over her sex, not doing anything, just smothering her clit with his hot mouth. The sound was ripped from her. Torn from her arching body as her hands grasped and reached for him, fingertips clenching in his hair. She squirmed and twisted, and Thor loved every minute of it.

Her nether regions felt on fire as Thor pressed his tongue into her clit, the pressure simply lighting her blood. It was incredible. Sweet gods – it was incredible! How could he do this to her?!

Her fingers lost themselves in his locks, the thought of losing him now simply heart-breaking. She wasn't sure her body could take it.

Her legs parted eagerly wider, and Thor changed his tactics. His tongue flicked. It licked and twirled, then smothered down and brought a cascade of pleasure with it. Imogen just moaned incoherently, basking in the heat of his tongue, the levels he was soaring her to. Her eyes swam; her head felt so dizzy, blood pounding in her ears, but no way did she want to stop! Her hips swayed, easing forward urgently against his face.

How much more of this could she take? Her body felt like it was being illuminated with joy, yet at the same time it felt tense and unbearable. She felt like crying she craved her release so much.

She screwed her eyes shut and let the feel of Thor's talented tongue on her clit consume her, the heat between her legs just awesomely powerful...

Then he left her.

Imogen groaned, with a whining dry sob, her hands clawing in his hair, practically begging him to continue as his head lifted and the fire started to simmer between her thighs; his mouth stayed poised over her skin, but his tongue was off on a new adventure. It trailed lower, until it brushed the top of the opening of her sex.

Thor paused, savouring the moment. He could taste how wet she was, how her juices ached for him and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, basking in it.

He'd done this; her body wept for him. It took everything he had not to simply take her now as she was, her body so open and inviting, his groin twitching in anticipation… but he wanted to ravish her, and by gods, that was what he was resolved to do.

His mouth left her body entirely, but he gave Imogen no time to mourn its loss as his tongue trailed and firm solid path from the bottom of her sex to the top of her clit, lapping up her essence. He felt her inner thighs twitch for him, a grunting moan leaving her body. It sounded so raw, so needy.

Thor's inner animal roared for it and his most basic, primal instincts consumed him. His hands gripped her hips like a vice, giving her mere milliseconds of warning before he dove his face between her legs and plunged his tongue into her core. A cracked moan, broken with ecstasy was torn from her lips. Imogen's hips lifted off the bed, grinding into his face so desperately from what he'd done before. Thor knew he'd left her craving, but he also knew she'd only burn for him all the more as he ran his tongue within her walls.

Her muscles twitched, aching for release. A part of Thor felt guilty for tormenting her so, swirling his tongue within her body and lavishing the way she writhed and groaned, but he couldn't fight the pride that dominated him. The fact he could control her like this simply kicked his ego up by miles! His tongue stretched deeper inside her.

Her hands clenched almost painfully tight in his hair but Thor bore it and only held her hips firmer. Her body was spasming almost out of control (certainly long out of hers!) but Thor pinned her down with his strong hands, subjecting her to the wondering torment of his tongue.

Imogen's blood sang and a lust dazed smile spread on her lips through her moans. Her eyes were long shut, completely surrendered as the god effortlessly brought her closer to her edge. Thor's controlling grip on her hips only drove her further, loving how he demonstrated his power and strength, so utterly hers to love as they wantingly destroyed her.

Her heart sped up manically, the cries ripped from her throat getting more frequent and higher in pitch. Gods, she was so close. The familiar throbbing of her nether regions told her her end wouldn't be far away. Her hips struggled madly with Thor's hands but he never relented, her back arching, her fists forcing his head to stay down as stars started to flash behind her eyes...

_It wasn't enough._

Thor pulled out his tongue from inside her, hovering in front of the warmth of her sex. His eyes closed as a strange peace took over him though his brow stayed lowered in a frown. Perhaps he was instinctively preparing for the onslaught. It inevitably came: Imogen practically screamed at him, irritation starting to creep through as his tongue released her a second time.

_It wasn't enough_, the god thought disappointedly in his head as Imogen's body slumped back on the bed defeated, devastated that she'd been denied her release whilst at the peak of her pleasure. While satisfying, it wasn't enough for him. His tongue couldn't reach the depths he wanted to go.

Imogen lay back on the bed and her fingers freed his golden locks, moving to run through her own dark ones in despair. Vicious words cursed him and Thor could feel her legs trying to close, trying to ease the burning that he wouldn't let be satisfied. She was practically weeping in her anguish.

Thor understood, teeth bearing in his own impatience as his eyes opened in a glare. He was just as frustrated as she was; though he loved touching her, tasting her, driving her crazy, he wanted to see her face twist with orgasm, to see her eyes glaze as wave after wave of pleasure rendered her senseless from what he'd done … and what he was doing simply wasn't enough for him to be content with. He craved for her so badly he could hardly contain himself, this restlessness undoing the sanity of his mind.

His hand relinquished its grip on her hips and he moved his body up hers to pin her down with instead. New, inspiring thoughts ran through his mind. His lips hovered conveniently over her breasts and he settled his mouth there, kissing in the valley.

He could sense Imogen jerk her head up to glare at him, feeling her penetrating violet eyes. A lustful grin stretched mischievously between her breasts.

The gasp Thor drew from her was delicious as he fluttered his fingers against her sex and clit, feeling her clench for him eagerly. Her hips shot upwards despite Thor's hand there and her wetness touched his fingers. Then Thor knew he'd lost himself; he couldn't hold himself back. He managed to resist for barely a second, pressing a fingertip against the weeping opening of her body before his will snapped and he plunged the digit into her core.

Her cry echoed gloriously in Thor's ears, feeling the muscles within her rearrange to massage his finger greedily.

Sharp digs caught his attention and he became aware of Imogen's nails clawing into his shoulder blades, urging him on. Thor's chin came to rest on her skin as her body arched from the bed at the penetration, but he refused to let her move any higher than he would allow of her.

He just loved dominating her. Such a strong personality, contorted at the will of his thumb so deliciously that it made his mouth water, licking his lips in sheer desire… perhaps it made him an animal, but with Imogen, Thor just relished in it.

How could he not when he saw on Imogen's face just what he was doing to her?

Her head leaned back into the sheets, hair tangling as her eyes rolled shut in bliss. The coolness of Thor's grin bore teeth sparked her chest to life, breasts suddenly cold and aching in the air.

But they were second in her list of priorities. Her hips rolled against Thor's hand, his finger painfully still inside her. She wanted him to move. She wanted that glorious friction, delving deeper. The sighs left her body so fast she was almost hyperventilating.

Then her frustrations grew again as his fingers seemed to slip slowly further from her core. Her hands gripped at his shoulder blades insistently. Whatever message she hoped to get across, she got even better as Thor started to skilfully wedge a second finger into her opening. Her complaints died in her throat.

His battle worn fingers were rough, sparking her senses to his every touch as the two entered her body, stretching her in wonderful ways. As with everything, Thor was bigger than average men, and his fingers were no exception.

Her walls strained as they worked to accommodate him, muscles clenching and stretching in ways he could so clearly feel inside her. He waited patiently for her to adjust, moving up to kiss her collar bone.

Imogen had other ideas for him; her hands clawed at his shoulders and Thor took the hint, rising his body up hers until his lips were kissing the juncture of her jaw. Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him close as her mouth gasped beside his ear. His fingers squirmed inside her, making her whimper, but they stayed agonizingly close to her entrance.

Her fingernails dug into his skin, a frustrated snarl curling her lip. That was it; he would just tease her into next century if she let him. Time to take matters into her own hands.

She breathed heavily onto his ear. "Deeper."

The god obliged willingly.

His fingers dug sharply up, drawing a wretched cry from Imogen as he filled her so deeply inside. Her core flexed, squeezing around his fingers lovingly as he gave her the pleasure she wanted.

The fire was back.

Coherent thought was lost from her as Thor's fingers pulled back, only to slam deep into her as before, tearing screams and cries from her lungs.

Her pounding heart tattooed its way onto her ribcage as her passion swelled again, eyelashes fluttering down on her cheeks in growing euphoria. Her hips scrolled to meet his fingers thrust for thrust, pulling him deeper every time, her inner muscles milking him of his digits.

Gasps and moans, high pitched but fuelled with absolute lust and passion simply rained from her lips, her limbs numbing as the pleasure spread like an infection. Her core was on fire. She clenched needily, listening to her own pleading moans, letting the God of Thunder shred her willingly. Her fingers found his hair again as his lips ravished the side of her neck, clinging to him for dear life as he soared her mind to new heights.

Thor tried to restrain his hips, but it was fruitless. One knee was between Imogen's legs, his aching need grinding against her thigh as his fingers hit the back walls of her core, finding the spot that melted her.

Her inner muscles clenched, spasming around her as he pounded repetitively into that one spot, her screams getting louder and wilder with every hit.

Seconds, and she would be his.

Thor pushed himself up on his arm, Imogen's hand clinging to the stark, bulging muscle of his bicep. His lust darkened, crazed eyes stared down possessively at her contorting face.

This was what he'd been waiting for. His fingers worked madly inside her, feeling her muscles grip his digits tighter than before. She was so close. Her cries became more like whimpers and Thor could hear words tumbling from her lips that she probably wasn't even aware of saying. She was so tight around him, and Thor knew he must be filling her deliciously well.

He pounded his fingers harder, faster, reaching new depths within her that he could feel so clearly he felt like he was the most powerful thing in existence. His lips parted in a sigh, her own sheer passion making him lose his mind.

Teeth replaced his lips on her neck. He groaned into her skin as Imogen's body pummelled him from a thousand different directions. Her nails clawed, her lips moaned, her core clenched, stronger and stronger, more powerfully convulsing until –

Thor bit down hard.

Imogen climaxed with a whimper that was so vulnerable sounding it tore Thor's heart and tightened his crotch. Her body froze, suspended in ecstasy though her inner body worked furiously; heart pounding, muscles gripping his fingers so tightly Thor was forced into stillness if not of his own accord!

His eyes closed and he relaxed his teeth from her neck, tongue trailing over the indented marks he'd left behind. His heart gleamed with primitive pride.

Imogen's hands loosened in his hair and shoulder, her whole body falling limp as her orgasm subsided, soul falling from colossal heights.

When the god had collected his thoughts enough to do so he slowly eased his fingers back out of her, leaving Imogen with a strange emptiness without his presence. His fingers were sticky with her juices.

He lifted his hand to his face, frowning with curiosity at the moisture that slicked his fingers. Even when he scissored his digits apart the substance stretched and stick. Thor didn't think he'd ever seen anything so congealing before, the milky white substance just mystifying. The musky scent of sex hit his nostrils and his instincts started to flare – his tongue twitched in his mouth.

Small, weak fingers closed around his, gluing them together with Imogen's juices and Thor's gaze travelled down to Imogen's. She looked exhausted, and Thor knew with one look on her face – even if he hadn't felt it through her himself – that he'd just given her one intense orgasm. Had she ever came that hard?, he wondered. Certainly not with him. She was always spectacular of course, but he'd set himself a new personal record it seemed.

A cocky grin started to spread on his face as Imogen moved Thor's hand away with hers, crashing them to the sheets beside them. Then nothing stood in the way of her sparkling violet orbs, half lidded in exertion. Her spare hand cupped his face, brushing stray strands of his blond hair away tenderly and he bowed his head, pressing a sweet kiss to her parted lips.

"Mmm." She moaned, head lolling to the side sleepily as he released her. "I love you."

Thor's heart froze in his chest.

Had he just heard her right? Had those words really just left her mouth? The words he'd been dreaming of hearing from her for so long. That she… he couldn't even think the word, gulping down the anxious lump in his throat.

Imogen's eyes snapped open wide as she realized what she'd said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thor paced the width of the garden, trying to keep his mind steady.

Imogen's words echoed in his head tormentingly. _I love you_. He knew he'd as good as confessed to her in the training room – albeit under her vixen tactics, but confessed never the less. And he'd not cared. He'd had her as if they shared the feeling, but now that it may not be such a delusion…

If she truly loved him, then what stopped them being together? Not just in body, but in soul. In love. Married even! What stood in their way if she wanted it too?

A smile blossomed on the gods face as he envisioned Imogen's curvy, lush body clothed in white, hair braided and flowered, every inch of her shining under the sun that hung in the sky as Thor waited to take her as her bride. Thor lifted his eyes to the sky as the dream filled his head, the same sunlight that bathed over him now echoed in his imaginary wedding.

The garden was deserted, as it always was. Quite a waste really. Every noble in Asgard had seen the orchard, and the flower beds, and the mighty oak on the hill… but the lake, on the very far and outreached land of the palace, was sorely neglected.

The water's surface shone in the sunlight, rippling lightly with the gentle spring breeze. The grass was soft and grown on the banks, and Thor looked on to the palace in the distance, hoping that soon, Imogen's slender form would emerge from the brilliant sunlight. For now, not a single figure graced the land around him. Thor wasn't sure to be glad about that or not.

Would she heed his message? Would she? Or would she leave him stood out here alone until the sun fell and he would have to concede defeat?

The god's heart was froze in his chest as he stood looking over his future kingdom, watching the sun grow lower in the sky. His armour glinted majestically in the sun's rays, truly making him a shining star of a god as he watched over his world.

His gaze grew heavy as he stared over the rooftops.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

Thor span around back to the palace behind him, but found it shrunk behind Imogen's stunning form. She was dressed in the off-the-shoulder ivory coloured dress he'd asked for, the silky, material flowing from her body like water. Feminine loose curls of dark hair framed her face and hung to her waist line, emphasizing the slender pale hour-glass of her body against a curtain of raven black. Truly, she looked a goddess, a light smirk playing her lips, a subtle spark in her violet eyes.

Yet, it was not her full blaze. Thor's brow furrowed as he turned and stepped towards her. "You have never called me that before."

Imogen's bare shoulders bobbed in a shrug, gaze lowering.

Thor let himself cease his slow advance and just watched her, trying to decode her body language. There was something wrong. The Imogen he knew didn't lower her eyes from anyone. The Imogen he knew had never addressed him with anything but his name.

There was most definitely, something wrong. So he said as much: "What is it, Imogen?" he asked, in the deep, commanding voice he knew she loved so well.

He caught the familiar rush of vibrant purple that flashed through her orbs at his tone, unable to resist flickering up to him. And once their gazes met, he had her. He watched curiously as she drew in a deep breath, seeing something that bordered on fear smothering her violet orbs. She cleared her throat bracingly. "Thor," her voice sounded wary. "There's something I must tell you."

The god's mind was swamped with curiosity, pushing aside his worries firmly. What could she possibly say that would be bad? Thor had no doubt that she would not leave him, and what else did that leave?

Perhaps – his mind fluttered with excitement – she was going to confess her feelings. Properly. Not in the afterglow of lust.

A smile started to spread over the gods lips. He took a swaggering step forward, brimming with confidence and anticipation. He wanted to hear it from her lips, hear the words she'd teased from him so long ago. He wanted her to confess her love for him more than his heart could bear, nearly bursting with desire… but not yet.

"And there's something I must tell you." He said, cupping her shoulders with his large hands. This was the reason he'd brought her here after all. "Sit."

He guided Imogen to a soft patch of grass by the lakeside, so they were mere paces from the water's edge. She sat obediently and Thor knelt on one knee beside her. He caught her eyes flash with alarm and chuckled as she took in his stance. One day, he thought, but not this day.

His hand reached within his armour to pluck the note he had concealed within his breastplate and tugged it free, careful not to snag it in any way on the metal. Imogen's orbs followed the yellow parchment uncertainly, though her eyes widened slightly when she caught her name written on the back in tall scrawling handwriting.

Her mouth parted. "Hey, that's-"

"For you, yes." Thor smiled, wider. He bowed the parchment in indication for her to take her letter. Imogen's hands snatched for it instantly, and she wasted no time ripping it open. "I prevented it from reaching you… because I wanted to be there when you found out the good news."

"Good news…" Imogen murmured distant mindedly as her eyes scoured greedily over the parchment, drinking in the words.

Thor's grin was aching his cheeks by the time Imogen's jaw fell open and a smile blossomed over her lips, reading the lines that he'd been waiting for her to reach. The bright spark of happiness exploded in her eyes.

Then she let out a squeal of excitement and threw her arms around the god suddenly, Thor lurching back from the sudden, unexpected impact. His back thudded willingly onto the grass, hand finding the small of Imogen's back to hold her to him as her body lay flush over his, arms hugging tightly around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you_, thank you_!" Imogen spilled frantically in his ear. The note lay forgotten on the grass, but Thor didn't need to read it to remember what it had told Imogen – her mother was well. She was cured. "I am forever in your debt for this."

Her head pulled back to plant a firm kiss on his cheek.

Thor's hand caught her there and held her, possessive instincts taking over. She'd gotten too close; it was her fault. Thor was a tolerant man but… his hand cupped the side of her head and guided her mouth to mash with his, devouring her lips hungrily. Imogen returned it fervently, body rubbing up against his eagerly. Her earlier shyness was gone – Thor had his vixen back. Her hand found his breastplate and rested over his heart and Thor knew she was searching for his heartbeat.

With a clang of armour and a summon of Mjolnir, she had it, palm pressing against the warmth of his shirt.

Thor's hammer fell from his hand with a metallic thud as he rolled them over and ravished her neck, hips grinding between her parted legs. Her fingers found his hair and her back arched for him with a throaty moan.

Her body never stopped moving against him. "Thor, there's…" her voice sounded breathless. Thor smirked against her skin as his finger teased the front of her dress lower down her chest. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Later." He sighed huskily against her collar bone, accidentally tearing the sleeve of her dress around her upper arm with a loud rip.

It gave him a new idea.

He straightened up and sat back on his heels, depriving Imogen of his contact solidly. The rapid rise and fall of her chest, the blazing, hungry look in her eyes confirmed she wanted it back just as much as he did. He'd shredded her will, and she his.

Forcing back the urge to just ravish her where she was was a painful task, but one Thor forced himself to do; the promise of what lay ahead if he did spurred him on.

Thor offered down his hand.

"Come on." He smiled, sending her a lustful flash of teeth. Imogen shifted bluntly, lips pouting and let her fingers slide into his. Thor eased her up smoothly by her hand, including enough strength to have her thud flush with his chest. His arm loped around her, sealing her body upright with his. His spare hand crept between them and hooked a gentle finger under her chin, lifting her burning eyes to his, seeing the sparked lust swirling in her orbs. "Come to the water with me."

Imogen's eyes flashed with alarm and Thor's grin widened, raising himself to his feet and hauling her with him. "What?!"

Her hand tugged against his as he stepped towards the water's edge, but Thor's grip was inescapable, her struggling futile. Thor stepped closer and closer to the lake and Imogen had nowhere else to go but to follow him. She struggled wildly, even more desperate as Thor's boot dropped into the water.

"I'm not going into the water!" she hissed, though the moment the words left her Thor turned in the water and grinned. His hand tugged hers and she fell against his chest with a splash. Her mouth dropped in a gasp, feeling the cool droplets clinging her skirt to her lower calves. "You brought me out here to swim?"

Her body melted into Thor's, as if the water had washed away her resistance. She was wet anyway, the chill prickling her skin and Thor – as always – practically glowed with warmth. Her palms flattened against his broad chest, feeling his strong heartbeat beneath the muscle. She sighed into the heat, letting his body heat engulf her as his arms wrapped around her. Imogen could feel his arousal pressing against her belly.

Thor's hands wound round to the backs of her shoulder blades and gripped tight. Imogen's eyes sharpened, glimpsing his wolfish grin and the plan he was forming behind it.

Her eyes widened. "No-"

Thor plunged her down with him into the water, emerging them both down to their necks. Imogen yelped. The water clung her clothes to her body, drilling in a cold that made her shiver. Her hands wound round to the back of Thor's body of their own accord, hugging him close, searching out his body heat to warm her.

"Y-you heathen!" she cursed through shuddering teeth, fingers clinging to his shirt. It peeled to his chest, and she couldn't get a grip.

Thor chuckled, and let his hands run. They felt the thin material of her dress hugging her luscious figure, cupping her waist, her hips, running up and down her body just to _feel_ her. Then his hands firmed at her hips and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling the heat of his burgeoning manhood try to press through the tangling wet mess of her dress, covering her core.

Her open mouth hovered in front of Thor's.

"I brought you here for a reason, Imogen." Thor sighed, his hot breath washing over her face, sending goose bumps across her skin. "You now have a choice."

His hands sealed her thighs around his waist as he waded through the water back to the bank, droplets raining down from their bodies to the grass below.

Thor eased Imogen gently down onto her back to lie down in the pasture, sure to keep her knees either side of his hips. She released a sighing breath as Thor covered her body with his, his large strong hand kneading firmly at her breast through the sodden material.

His loins raged for her. The dress, wet and see though, revealed everything to him, bearing every curve, every smooth line of her body. It was all his to marvel at. Her breasts were firm through the dress, her nipples hardened by the chilled water and standing proudly against the confining, clingy material. Thor wanted to drop his mouth to them, but his lips smothered hers instead as his hips ground against her core, earning a mewl of pleasure from her. His tongue forced her lips apart and delved deep, exploring the wondrous cavern of her mouth. She was his to adore, and he cherished her in every way possible.

Her fingers lifted his shirt, resting over the warm muscles of his pecs and feeling them flex beneath her touch. Such power behind them, she thought breathlessly. Her demonstrated that power as he yet again attacked her dress, tearing a slit up the side to open up her core to him when the wet material shrouded it from his view.

His hands plastered either side of her thighs before trailing up to cup her backside, lifting her hips to grind into them more solidly. He needed her now, teeth growling against the skin of her neck.

"Wait!"

Thor reluctantly paused at Imogen's frantic, sudden request, forcing himself to ease up off her a bit so she could tell him _why the hell she wanted him to stop! _

"I can't go back to the palace with grass stains down my back." Imogen breathed, eyelashes batting with her half lidded eyes. Thor could feel the space between her legs calling him to take her. "People would talk…"

The god pulled himself back for barely a second as he hands fought to get a grip on the slippery material coating her legs. He growled in frustration, his fingers firm against her almost fully revealed body but grasped no grip on the sodden dress. Maybe the lake hadn't been a great idea after all. His teeth bared angrily and his patience snapped, settling for purely ripping the garment to shreds.

A part of him knew that he'd just defeated the point of needing the clothes gone in the first place, but he hardly cared as Imogen's naked body was revealed to him, open and ready for the taking.

Her arms drew him back and her mouth crashed with his in a haze of tongue and teeth. The animalistic tearing of the dress simply did it for her.

Thor's hand found her breast, kneading it firmly in his strong palm and drawing blissful sighs from Imogen's lips. Her knees fastened around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his as he rubbed himself needily against her, trying to resist submitting to his most basic instincts in the middle of a field. A part of him knew though, that there was no going back now.

Imogen whined for him, her hands clawing at his trousers in her sudden desperation to have him with her, filling her. Thor reluctantly withdrew his hand from her breast to aid her. This broken pace frustrated him, but everything felt well again as soon as he was kissing Imogen again, this time hovering his naked body over her, divested of his shirt and trousers. The fresh spring air sharpened his senses. He was sensitive to every inch of Imogen's body against his, but most of all her hot center pressed against his all too ready manhood.

His hand gripped at her hip to hold her still beneath him and he peeled his mouth off of hers to release her moans as he slid home. Smoothly, gently – taking her in the most gentlemanly, considerate way he had so far.

There was no heavy thrusting this time. Only pure, tender emotion.

Thor lowered his upper body to press firmly against Imogen's listening her heart racing against his, her shallow breaths in his ear.

His lips grazed over the shell of her ear adoringly. "I love you." He breathed shamelessly. If he was ever to confess her own feelings, she had to know his. "I love you, Imogen."

He knew he was cheating slightly as he circled his hips, drawing new, incredible sensations from her body. But he couldn't help it. This woman was simply irresistible to him; his teeth nipped at her neck lightly, and she arched to give him better access.

Her hands gripped at his shoulders as he moved slowly and deeply within her, sighs moaning and uneven. "Thor, I…" her thoughts were driven from her head as he kissed up and down her neck – something he knew she absolutely _loved_! No!, she scolded herself, focus. Her teeth gritted in persistence. "Thor, there's something I… something I need to tell you."

Thor's hand found her breast again, fingers playing with the sensitive tip as his hips drove forward. "Then tell me." He breathed, struggling to compose himself as Imogen's tight heat gripped him, blood pulsing so clearly through his body.

Imogen's nails were like little daggers in his back as her body lifted from the ground at his thrusts, prying new depths from her. Her mouth fell open, eyes rolling closed.

She could hardly remember her own name, let alone what she needed to tell him! Her hips rolled insistently, his wide girth filling her deliciously. Her lips moaned desperately at the precious friction her movements granted her, drawing a ragged breath from Thor.

"I…" a particularly deep thrust had her core pulsing with desire, and she couldn't believe how absolutely turned on she was. Already, she could feel the mindlessness of orgasm creep over her, holding her over oblivion. A broken breath left her lips and she let Thor reach new depths within her, the slow pace only making it more intimate, more intense. _"Oh gods!_"

Imogen started to lose it, her hips bucking, ignoring the slow, torturous pace that Thor set. Thor obliged her, letting himself plunge to intimate depths in her body.

The strangled cry was torn from her throat with a feminine whine, her release shuddering through her so she trembled in Thor's arms. Thor's breath left him in ragged bursts as he increased his speed, Imogen's core clenching around him bringing him closer to his own release.

Imogen relaxed in his arms, a contented sigh leaving her lips. Thor soon felt her body tense though. He pushed it aside for a second, chasing down his own pleasure.

"Thor, I need to tell you something." Her voice was rushed and hurried, as if she was forcing the words out fast before she cowered out.

Thor's hips plowed into her, his gut clenching. _This is it_, he thought with excitement, heat flooding through his loins.

"I'm pregnant."

_What?! _

Thor's mind exploded along with his body. Stars danced in front of his eyes, torn between his ecstasy and… the other thing. His seed shot deep into Imogen's body, thrusting deep inside her and holding himself there as he emptied himself within her.

His jaw fell from the intensity, losing himself in the warm cavern of her body while her words flittered through his mind, dreamy and hazing in his post release state: _pregnant… Imogen was pregnant._

His breaths was uneven as he lowered his eyes to hers, seeing the anxiety and apprehension in her violet orbs. This woman was pregnant. The god's throat ran dry. "Mine?" he croaked, needing to know. _Of course it's yours_!, a voice condemned in his head, _you're the one who's been lying with her every night for the last few weeks! _

Imogen's nod confirmed it.

The strength left Thor's arms and he tumbled onto his shoulder beside her, breath leaving him in a rush. He stared up at the blue skies blankly.

"You said I had a choice…" Imogen's voice wafted warily in his ear. There was no warmth of her skin to match it though; she wouldn't even touch him, Thor realized with stunned disbelief… "I think that's been taken away from me now."

The god jerked straight back upright, a flare of rage fuelling his body as he turned to face her. Imogen had nudged herself up to her elbows cautiously, eyes following his every move avidly. They hadn't lost their defiant streak though. Thor recognized that. She would stand no chance against him if he attacked her but her pride was held up higher – if she would go down, she would go down fighting. It was the same mentality Thor held, the one every warrior in Asgard held.

Not that he would ever attack her. Never. His gaze wondered down to her stomach, imagining what was inside it, hidden beneath the skin. She looked the same, not even a trace of a bump yet!

"Why?" he demanded harshly, fists clenching. "I would not have you banished from the palace for bearing my child."

Imogen's eyes blazed back at him. "But I would." She refuted. "I would not bear the shame. My parents would know of our agreement and the least I can do is walk away with my dignity, so I can tell them before rumour does. You have no right to take that away from me."

"Dignity…" Thor threw his head back with a humourless laugh before he snapped it back to her boldly. He stood and crossed to where his cape lay abandoned on the grass, picking it up and throwing it unceremoniously at Imogen. She scrambled with it to cover herself, and Thor watched her over his shoulder, pulling his still damp trousers back on his person. "Perhaps you think too much of your dignity."

Pride and dignity… Thor's undoing; the only things that stopped Imogen from loving him openly, from casting aside what would become of her reputation for the sake of her pure happiness.

Thor watched her sit upright, molding the crimson cape around her delicate form. Her creamy legs folded underneath her, shielding the last of her modesty.

Her eyes blazed defiantly.

A heavy sigh left Thor's lips and his will with it. He turned on his heel and strode back to her, dropping to one knee and lacing his hands through her hair in one fluid movement. His hands held her still, forced to look into the sincere, strong depths of his eyes.

"Damn you, Imogen…" he breathed, feeling his heart race in his chest. His eyes washed over her perfect porcelain features, looking as delicately crafted as if she were a doll. His orbs washed with softness the more he drank her in. "How can you be so blind?"

Her fingers hooked on his wrists, and Thor noted with satisfaction how the cape dipped slightly around her cleavage. "Me blind?" she challenged. "You're the one who is to become king and yet you think it's acceptable to be childrearing with a servant girl-"

"You're not just a servant girl, and you know it!"

Thor's harsh tone silenced her and he watched the unnatural submission creep into her eyes. He regretted it now. His hands stroked through her locks and he softened his hold, easing her forward to rest her head over his chest, so her ear pressed over his heart. He knew she liked listening to his heartbeat. She released a long held breath over his body and he shuddered from it, kissing into her hair.

His arms cradled her as if she were a child. "You're not a servant to me." He breathed, feeling his heart crack as he spilled its contents free. "You've been much more than that for a very long time. And I think you know it."

"I know it." Imogen sighed softly. "I believe it." He felt her gulp against him, and closed his eyes against the words he didn't want to hear: "But you know I can't accept it."

His throat clotted with his own emotion. "Imogen please…" She couldn't be saying this. It was cruel to torment him with threats of her leaving. "Just minutes ago nothing could tear us apart." His hand wound from her shoulders to between them and he felt Imogen stiffen as he pressed his palm against her stomach. "_This_," he pressed firmer for emphasis, "Should not change anything."

"But it does, and it changes everything." Imogen pulled back out of his arms and hugged Thor's cape around her. She looked so vulnerable, so defenseless. Thor watched her with a breaking heart, watched the defiant tears slip down her cheeks as she stared at the grass beside him. "When a mistress falls with child another takes her place. That is how it is – _how it has always been."_ She gulped, her voice holding a fragility that truly scared the god. "Things cannot change for one girl. It's over."

Thor's teeth ground together and his hands reached again, tangling in her hair and dragging her closer to him. "It's not over." He growled possessively, Imogen's hands finding his shoulders to push him back. "You will stay with me and have our child here."

"And what then?" her eyes blazed. "Your name and mine forever cast down in shame? All because you fell in love with a commoner."

Thor's heart twanged. "Yes." He breathed, pressing his mouth urgently to hers as if that was the only thing he could do to change her mind. "I love you and I'm not afraid to admit it. Not to anyone. I'll tell all of Asgard if I have to."

He knew he didn't imagine the pressure of Imogen's lips pressing back against his, but it was over all too quickly. "And I love you…"

Thor's heart leapt instinctively, but a little part of him died at her words. He wanted to hear them, sure, but… like this? No, not like this.

"But this is the end."

"Please Imogen." He'd beg if he had to. He would do anything, fingers scrambling to touch every inch of her he could in case he never could again. "I want to be a father. I want you to stay by my side. We can be together if only you'd let us."

His hand wound round from her hair down to her cheek and his heart leapt with hope when she covered it with her fingers. Her eyes screwed shut. "You would do that for me?" she breathed, spare fingers raking through his hair. "You would just … forget you were the prince and have a child with your mistress?"

"Yes." Thor breathed in a heartbeat, firming it with a kiss to her mouth.

"Then you're an idiot."

"That may be so, but as long as I am your idiot I don't care."

A disbelieving smile crossed Imogen's lips and Thor started to see her cracking, though the tears had long stopped. It was the same problem as before resurfacing – afraid of caring. Afraid of losing. Just like she had been with her mother. Thor had pieced it together long ago. Coming to the palace had given her work but at the same time it had given her sanctuary: given her distance from the heartbreak should the worst happen.

And now she was willing to run again, rather him lose her than her lose him. Thor understood. Didn't mean he was going to let it happen though.

He leaned forward to press a tender kiss to her cheek, letting raw sincerity take over. "You are my everything." He breathed. "You and this baby. I would fight to the ends of the nine realms for you. Simple tradition will be easy."

A sad smile flickered over Imogen's lips and she hiccupped, her tears from earlier backfiring. "You're a fool. You know that?"

A real smile stretched on Thor's lips and he grazed his mouth over hers, tasting her acceptance. It warmed his soul to the core. "As long as you'll still have me…"

Imogen's head nodded, bobbing frantically. Her lips relaxed into a smile and she grinned weakly, letting herself breath a chuckle against her god. She loped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a deep kiss, letting her tongue massage softly with his.

Thor grinned with triumph.

His heart felt like it would burst at the seams as Imogen let his arms envelope her, leaning her back into the embrace as he kissed her deeper, more passionate. He let himself get drowned in her senses, surrendering himself to the woman that had captured his heart. She would stay? Had she affirmed?

"Say it." Thor breathed against her mouth. "Please. I need to hear you say it." His heart could not be settled until he heard it from her own lips, so there was no room for error.

Imogen smiled against his lips. "I won't leave you. I'll stay."

She barely had time to draw breath before Thor's hand reached for Mjolnir while his arm firmed around her body, crushing her to his chest. The objection died in her throat as the rush of air hit her. She gasped – they were _flying_! Imogen's heart hammered in her chest at the light, weightlessness that engulfed her, cape flapping wildly around her body as they soared through the air.

They crossed the vast space of the palace gardens in a matter of seconds. Imogen's hands clawed at Thor as they flew closer to the palace and their altitude climbed.

Her knees were weak as Thor touched ground again on the balcony of his room, dropping to a kneel as Imogen slid weakly to the floor. Her hand covered her frantic heart as she fought to get her breath back, simply whisked away by the fact she'd _flown_!

She felt Thor's chuckle more than she heard it as he pressed a kiss to her temple, fingers lingering tenderly in her hair. "My Queen."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Six months later…**_

Thor stared up from his back, skin tingling at being so fully exposed to the air.

He had no complains though as his wife rose up his body to straddle him, her knees either side of his waist. The wreath of white and blue flowers still crowned her head, her cheeks flushed with happiness.

"I love you." Imogen sighed as she leaned forward to press a soft, loving kiss to her new husband's lips. She let her weight drop back into her hips, letting the pressure grind her against Thor's _true_ happiness, fighting with the tangled of her dress to reach her skin. She moaned lightly against Thor's mouth.

The god's hands found her knees and crept up her shapely thighs, revealing more of her delicious skin to him as he slowly disrobed her. She had already had the pleasure with him. It was only fair…

His loins were on fire as Imogen tugged the flowing white material of her wedding dress over her head, body stretching upwards.

Her bulging belly stood out proudly.

Thor's hand rose to cup the skin that covered his baby, leaning forward to press a kiss to her belly button. She was beautiful – all of her.

Imogen let him adore her stomach as his hand roamed to oh so gently trace the pad of his thumb over her nipples. In her sensitive state though, he was careful not to apply too much pressure.

There was little want for it anyway, as the newlyweds' impatience got the better of them: Imogen sighed heatedly as she sank back down onto his great length, body already fully sensitized to him. Thor's hands gripped her hips as she engulfed him, thrusting his hips firmly upwards to fill her more resolutely.

Imogen's body clenched in pleasure.

Her fingertips hovered over her husband's glorious abdominal muscles, feeling them work as his hips fought to find deeper depths to her body.

Imogen fell forward as pleasure left her numb and weak, hands falling squarely either side of his head. Her glorious dark locks, the strands that normally framed her face twisted back to the back of her head, fell around them, immersing them in a shield of their own stolen desires.

Her heated sighs washed over her husband's face and Imogen ground her hips down into his, feeling him lift beneath her, thrusting deep. A cry was wrenched from her throat, thick with lust as he stretched her in ways that made her core throb with desire. Her hips lifted, glorifying in the delicious friction … then Thor's hand found her hip and slammed her down again. The god threw his head back against the pillows, reveling in the feel of his woman.

His hips arched up to meet her as her pelvis ground needily into his. He laced his fingers through her hair, a ragged breath torn from his lung as her body clenched around him, searching for release.

Thor lifted his hips clean off the bed with his next thrust and smirked in satisfaction as Imogen cried out, head thrown back, eyes falling shut in ecstasy. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead as she came back to him, dropping to her elbows either side of his head.

Her baby bump rubbed against Thor's stomach, but Thor was more preoccupied with the more intimate part of her anatomy he was rubbing himself against. Her womanhood sheathed him so perfectly as it always did, but this was different. This time, the tip of his member fighting to reach as deep inside her as it could, it meant something – this time, he was claiming his wife for the first time.

The wreath of flowers from their wedding still laced around her head – albeit, a little askew. The memories were still fresh in the god's head.

He could taste the honey from the mead on Imogen's tongue as she kissed him, knowing he must taste of it too. So sweet, so heavenly. The had ate the fruit of the harvest, drank to their future as the crisp autumn leaves of the trees swirled around them in the gardens, as if nature itself was congratulating them. His parents had smiled, and Imogen's had beamed.

The god felt the chill of the ring on his finger, and he reached for Imogen's hand to find hers. The things that tied them as claimed to each other. The thick bands of gold seemed to glow between them.

"_Ah!_"

Imogen's eyes glazed over as she ground her hips more insistently on Thor's, feeling her inner muscles clench and squeeze him tightly.

Thor's hand on her hip guided her to slam down harder, teeth baring at the flood of power it brought him. His hips powered up into her flesh, drawing more cries and mewls from his new wife.

Weakness crashed through her knees, her gut knotting in anticipation of what was to come. Her mouth fell open in high pitched whimpers as Thor hammered her home.

Thor raced to free them both, his mind still swamped in the glorious memories of their wedding day, accentuating every one with a deep thrust. Carrying Imogen over the threshold of their new marriage chambers – _thrust._ The way she'd cast down the sword he gave her as she attacked his clothes – _thrust._ How she now rode him, bringing the god so close he couldn't help the moans leaving him – _thrust_.

His hands fist in her glorious hair as his hips lost control, groaning as he chased down his end. She'd have to tie her hair back after this night, in public at least. Thor would miss the way it flowed, but he'd live with it any day for what it told the world – she was married. To him.

"_Uhn!_" Imogen's heart was racing under her breast, feeling her body start to mercifully clench. "_Thor! Oh gods, I love you!_"

Warmth flooded through her, penetrating as deep as her core as she came, her body trembling and writhing as it consumed her. Thor's arms wrapped around her and he lifted himself more upright, hugging her body close as she shook.

He buried his face in the side of her neck, breathing in her scent. Her body clutched him tightly, and his mouth fell open in a loud, solid groan as she milked him of his release.

His loins burst and he slammed Imogen's hips down to take him as his seed ripped from his body. "_I love you_." He sighed over and over, in a voice so low and dark and thick with lust he was almost ashamed of himself. Imogen's groan soon drowned it out. "_Imogen._"

The god let a contented sigh leave him as the last of his load embedded itself in Imogen's lush body. He let his arms fold around her as they both fell back into the sheets. She was breathing hard, her heart hammering with his, as if fighting with their ribcages to reach on another. Thor tangled his fingers in her hair again and pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

Imogen moaned into it, her fingers finding Thor's and lacing together. The gods thumb stroked over the ring on her finger.

"You're mine now." He breathed huskily against her lips, before trailing down over her jaw to her neck. "_Wife._"

Imogen's hand fisted his hair, holding him to ravish her neck. "_Husband._"

He was still sheathed inside her body, and as her hips ground instinctively, Thor felt his need for her resurface all over again. "You have no idea what you do to me, woman." He growled, letting his teeth nip at her neck.

The gasp ran through her, making her body shiver. Thor glimpsed her seductive flash of teeth as she sat back on him, pulling herself away. Her hips circled over his and Thor couldn't help but moan, feeling the sparks of her movements entice him all over again. It sent shockwaves of need through him, and his eyes blazed with a fresh lust.

Imogen's violet orbs held it too, smirking with satisfaction. _The little minx_, Thor growled appreciatively in his head, as she rubbed her pelvis firmly against his. "Oh, I think I do."

**NOTE**

**And so we come to a close. This was never going to last very long anyway. Still, it was fun trying out a new writing angle for once. **

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sure some people wanted a bit more, but… meh, we'll see if something comes to me. As I said though, it was never intended to be that long. Thirteen chapters already exceeded my original plan! This was just mean to be an experiment to see if I was any good at writing more advanced material. **

**But I might do more in future.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S - there's nothing wrong with sex during pregnancy, guys.**


	14. Notification

**NOTE**

**Started a new M-rated Thor story, so if you liked The God Of Thunder's Mistress, you might be interested in this one. It's called Prisoner. It's Thor with an Asgardian OC. After the success of this story I didn't see any reason not to branch out again. **

**Hope you can check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks x**


	15. Err help?

**Hey guys,**

**I was just reading over this - and I know it's been a long time since this was published - but ... well, I'll just nervously come out and say it: want a sequel?**

**This was intended to be just the one story, but... well, I like it. A lot. The experiment payed off well. I could work with it. Anybody agree? Disagree? There would be seldom point if you're all just going to turn your noses up and grimace like 'Ew. Sequel. No thanks. Nasty.'**

**There would still be plenty of smut in there if that's the issue...**

**Let me know what you think. **

**(secretly hoping you say yes) J.S :3**


	16. Sequel

**Well, sequel's up. **

**You guys made me break my new promise to myself**** of only writing one story at a time, but hey, I couldn't hold back on this one. I was too jazzed about it.**

**It's called Dancing With Thunder so search it or find it through my profile... whatever floats your boat. But the main point is - find it!**

**Find.**

**Read.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review. (please!)**


End file.
